Yummy Yummy
by Likhoradka
Summary: Destiel, Sabriel. Dean and Sam encounter a different breed of siren.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This evolved from a conversation regarding beards… I read Tony Stark as Shark, and it only went downhill… So…the premise is sex sharks. And as cracky as that sounds, and as much as I wanted to aim for crack… Have some weirdo plot with crack as the excuse for anything even weirder or convenient. For jenshit on Tumblr, who is way too responsible for the shampoo comment.

.-.-.-.-.  
Yummy Yummy  
.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel and Castiel were brothers. They had the same mother, but different fathers. Gabriel had his mother's golden hair and mischievous smile, her short stature, and his father's golden eyes. Castiel's hair was the same dark, chocolate brown as his father's; his nose and blue eyes were exactly like his mother's.

Though they looked human, the brothers were anything but. In this respect, they fully took after their mother. A hidden set of jagged teeth like a vampire's, a pair of small wings with a meager four foot span, and an insatiable thirst.

Gabriel grinned down at the bloody corpse as he twirled the knife in his hand. He looked up as Castiel picked himself up off the floor. 'You make the best bait,' he complimented, tossing the knife onto the body. 'You okay?'

Castiel made a face and rubbed his arm. 'I feel odd,' he said.

'That's what happens when you get two sirens messing with each other,' Gabriel said with a laugh. 'You okay? Don't feel like jumping anyone?'

Castiel grimaced and looked away in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to get wrapped up in the siren's scent, but that was how their cousins worked: luring in their victims with what they desired. He didn't like the thought that he would never find someone that actually smelled so good. Nor the fact that he would be willing to do anything for them. 'No. We should think about leaving.'

Gabriel held his hand up. 'Not so fast! We just got here. We should stick around for a bit,' he said. He looked around the living room they were in. 'C'mon, she had a nice pad. Be a waste to just leave it uninhabited.'

'Gabriel…'

'Cas! College town! Night life! Horny twenty-somethings full of life and need!' he said excitedly. 'It's the reason stopped! _You_ smelled it when we drove down that street with all the bars. Screw the hauntings. Let's fuckin' _binge_ for once!'

Castiel sighed in resignation. He did smell it. The whole town smelled of it. So many humans looking for a cheap date. It was the perfect hunting ground without being overpopulated by their own kind. The only problem was the siren that resided in the town, living off the population. It didn't take them too long to take care of that problem. But that was it. She had been the only threat.

He watched as Gabriel removed his coat and stretched his tawny, speckled wings. He quickly checked to make certain the curtains were drawn before following suit, letting out a happy sigh when his own, darker wings were no longer constrained.

'So it's decided. We'll stick around for a few months. Y'know, I think I'll take her old job!' Gabriel declared, picking up the dead siren's nametag from the bar where she had worked.

'I believe that would be in bad taste…'

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes. 'No, it's not. We'll get things sorted in the morning…get this place and all her shit switched over to us. Funds are startin' to run low… You take care of the banking side, I'll get utilities. Just don't get too distracted.'

He flapped his wings excitedly when he reached the entertainment center. '_Young Indiana Jones_! Now I feel bad for killing her… Ooh! Y'know what we should do?' he said, looking over his shoulder at the dead siren. 'You'll have to make a detour over to the cops in the morning…' He giggled to himself and turned his attention back to the DVDs.

As Gabriel began picking through the DVD collection, another pair of brothers arrived on the other side of town.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean groaned as he collapsed onto the cheap, motel bed. He curled around a pillow and muttered about how he never wanted to get up. 'Sammy!' he called out, slightly muffled by the pillow. 'Sam! Lights…'

Sam ignored Dean's plea and busied himself with setting up his laptop. He pulled up all the information on the victims that Bobby had sent him and leaned back as he read through it. 'Bobby's right,' he said after a few minutes, 'It looks like we're dealing with a siren.'

'Another one?' Dean grumbled miserably.

'Yeah,' Sam replied with a laugh. 'This time, do us both favor and don't fall for it.'

'I didn't _fall_ for him.'

Sam gave Dean a knowing look that went unnoticed and smiled to himself. 'Whatever you say. The police still have the latest vic in the morgue. We should go first thing.'

Dean moaned his annoyance, but agreed anyway. As Sam typed away, Dean drifted off to sleep, dreaming about his favorite bands singing on rocky coastlines.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean yawned behind a fist as Sam flashed his badge to the officer manning the desk. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of someone heading his way. He turned his head to look fully at the man. Just because he was on the job, didn't mean he wasn't allowed to look at someone pretty. And those pretty blue eyes were quite the sight, wrapped up in a dark suit and tan overcoat. He gave a charming smile as the man slowed and raised his eyes to Dean.

Castiel was on his way out of the police station when he breathed in deeply. Someone close by smelled _amazing_. Better than the scent the siren had concocted. His heart beat faster as he drew closer and slowed his pace. He could feel eyes on him, and he looked up in the direction the enticing smell was coming from. He managed to keep himself from groaning when the scent from the green-eyed man intensified.

'Hello,' he greeted then bit his lip. Whoever the man was, Castiel doubted he would need to use any pheromones to help lure him in.

'Hi,' Dean replied. He held his hand out to Castiel. 'Agent Turner.'

Castiel took Dean's hand and shook it. 'Doctor Novak,' he replied. 'I assume you're here about the most recent death?'

Dean's smile slipped, and he dropped Castiel's hand. '_Another_ victim?' he repeated.

Castiel nodded. 'Very sad. Clarissa Hines. Suicide. Apparently, _she_ was the one to kill Mary Straights,' he explained.

'What about the boyfriend's confession?' Dean asked.

Castiel tilted his head slightly. 'Didn't you hear? He only confessed because of the interrogation. Clarissa left a note, detailing everything.'

'Dean, there's been another—' Sam cut himself off as he stepped up to Dean and saw Castiel.

'Yeah, Doctor uh…Novak was just telling me about her,' Dean replied.

'Please, call me Castiel.' Castiel glanced over at the taller agent. The other agent smelled nice as well, but nothing like Agent Turner.

'Dean.' Dean looked back at Castiel, and his lips quirked up. 'Castiel… Nice name.'

'Thank you,' Castiel replied. 'It is something of a family tradition to keep the older names alive.'

'Good tradition.'

Sam looked between Castiel and Dean. 'Right…uh… If you have the time, could you show us the body?' he asked.

Castiel did his best not to let his irritation show. 'I would love to, but I have an appointment,' he replied truthfully. He blinked as Dean pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to him.

'If you can think of anything that might be pertinent to this case, then give me a call,' Dean said, flashing a smile. He didn't miss how Castiel's fingers brushed against his own as he took the card.

'You'll be the first I call,' Castiel promised and pocketed the card. It was perfect. He could take care of all his errands and let Dean stew in the meantime. Then call the agent up for a drink. He made a mental checklist: change the deed, switch the siren's accounts to him and his brother, call Dean, meet for a drink, go somewhere private, then devour Dean. He bid his goodbyes, feeling ecstatic about his plan.

'I like him,' Dean said as he and Sam headed to the morgue.

'Yeah…I can tell,' Sam replied. 'You don't think…'

'What?! No!' Dean snapped. He stopped in his tracks. What if Sam was right? 'Shit… What if he _is_ the siren? Dammit!'

Sam laughed as he pushed open the morgue door. 'Probably not. But your crush _is_ obvious.'

Dean snorted as he crossed his arms. 'I don't have a crush on him! He's a doctor. I respect that.'

'Let me guess, if he wore cowboy boots, he'd be perfect?' Sam laughed as Dean began to nod, but caught himself, throwing Sam a glare.

'Shut up!'

.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel hummed to himself as he finished filling out the paperwork for his new job. He signed his name with a flourish before handing the small stack of papers to the bar owner.

Nelly was a petite blonde with a little extra weight to her rump and thighs, and every time she glanced at Gabriel her scent filled with a little lust. Gabriel had managed to keep himself from turning on the charm to full force. If he and Castiel were planning on staying for a while, then bedding his new boss might not be a good idea. Maybe when he quit.

Nelly glanced over the papers and her brows raised in surprised. 'Oh! This is… Isn't this…Clarissa's address?' she asked.

Gabriel leaned closer, smiling. 'No, she lived a few houses up,' he said, running his finger down Nelly's cheek. 'Remember?'

Nelly shivered with anticipation, but as soon as it happened, the thought was gone. What was she doing? She looked down. She was holding some paper. Oh, yes. The new hire to replace Clarissa. She felt a wave of déjà vu as she glanced over the paperwork. 'Oh! Looks like you live a few houses down from Clarissa.'

She looked back up to catch a pleased smile on Gabriel's face. She probably shouldn't hire someone with almost no references, but he was a good looking young man and very friendly. Perfect material for a bartender. Clarissa had been…been what? Oh, right. Catty. She deserved to have someone that was nice and easy on the eyes.

'When can you start?'

'Right now,' Gabriel replied. He fully intended on bringing home someone yummy that night.

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel walked out of the bank, feeling more than a little irritated. The bank manager followed him out.

'I'm terribly sorry about your cousin,' the manager said as he followed Castiel down the bank steps. 'If there is anything I can do to help ease your pain…'

Castiel spun on his heels and jabbed his finger at the man's chest. '_You_ are married,' he pointed out.

'Well, yes,' the manager replied. 'But we have an agreement.'

Castiel grimaced as the man's hand caressed his arm. Normally, he would jump at the opportunity. Maybe pull the wife in for a little fun, too. But he still had Dean's scent wafting about him. It was probably coming from the card. He sighed and gave a smile as he lifted his finger to the man's lips. 'Sally, the receptionist? She has a thing for men in positions of power. And so does her roommate,' he whispered and slowly pulled away. He watched as the bank manager's thoughts went on a different track.

The man blinked in confusion. Why had he followed Mister Novak outside? He had wanted to give his condolences… 'Again, Mister Novak, I am sorry for your loss,' he said.

'Thank you,' Castiel replied.

'Death in the family. It's a hard thing to deal with,' he continued. Someone else had a death in the family recently… Sally's goldfish had died. His mind drifted to the receptionist. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work.'

Castiel sighed in relief and continued on his way. He hoped the rest of his stops would go a lot more easily.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean looked up at the neon sign in the shape of a mermaid, her tail flashing back and forth. 'This is the _only_ thing they had in common?' he asked.

Sam shrugged, staring at the sign as well. 'The latest victim worked here, and, so far, all the men frequented this bar.'

Dean pulled a face as he headed to the door of the Blue Mermaid. 'Well, it fits… With a name like that, my money's on the owner.'

Sam and Dean looked around, partly in awe, partly in disgust. The interior was set up like a sunken ship. The waiters were dresses as sailors in hot pants, and the waitresses as mermaids. Very glittery mermaids. Dean tried to give one of the waitresses a wide berth as she passed by.

They tried to make their way to the bar, but it was proving to be difficult. The bar was packed, and the crowd was very amorous. Dean could have sworn he'd been groped at least six times within three steps. He gripped the bar tightly when they reached it and waved franticly at the mermaid wearing a jean jacket. He did a double take when he realized the waitress was actually a man.

Gabriel grinned excitedly at the two well-dressed men that had just come up to the bar. For the past few minutes, he could just make out an intoxicating scent wafting through the mix. There were two distinct scents, but one called to him over the other. He looked between the two men, trying to figure out which one it was.

'Hi! I'm _Ariel_!' he shouted over the noise and music, pointing at his nametag. 'What can I get you guys?'

'Agents Warner and Turner. We need to speak with the owner,' Sam replied as he and Dean flashed their badges.

'Oh, sure! This way,' Gabriel said, waving for them to follow him. He led them down a short hallway, and categorized their scents. Cheap toiletries, even cheaper motels, motor oil, fast food, beer, salad… They reached the door in the back, and he turned, placing all his attention on Sam. 'And what's this all about?'

'We need to ask Ms. Childs about a young woman that used to work here,' Sam replied.

Gabriel tried to recall the story he had fed Nelly, but came up empty. 'Oh. I replaced her. I think she was fired or something? Got hit by a car and set on fire?' He shrugged and threw his hands up. 'No idea. I just work here.'

Dean knocked on the door, and Sam nodded his thanks to Gabriel.

'I get off at two. Earlier if you know what you're doing,' Gabriel said huskily to Sam.

Sam leaned back and blinked owlishly at Gabriel. 'Um… What?'

Gabriel pulled a marker from his jacket pocket and took Sam's hand in his. His grin widened when Sam made no move to pull his hand away. He wrote his name and number on Sam's palm then kissed it. He backed away and held his hand up to his head, signaling for Sam to call him.

Sam nodded dumbly as Gabriel vanished down the hall. He jumped when Dean poked him in the ribs and blushed brightly at the dirty grin he was receiving. 'W-what?!'

Before Dean could tease Sam any more, the door to the office opened.

'Can I help you?' Nelly asked.

Dean turned to the woman and flashed his badge and a smile. 'Agents Turner and Warner. We're here to speak with you about Clarissa Hines.'

'Oh! Oh, yes. Come in,' Nelly said as she gestured for Sam and Dean to enter the small office. She took a seat behind her desk, shaking her head sadly. 'It's a shame about what happened, but…why would the FBI be involved?'

Dean nodded and leaned forward. 'We like to cover all our bases,' he replied. 'Now… Do you happen to remember if she had been seeing anyone new? Maybe she left with someone last night.'

Nelly shook her head, then slowed. _Did_ Clarissa leave with someone? She tried to recall the previous night. Clarissa was tending the bar… There had been a tall, good looking man drinking at the bar all night… Did Clarissa leave with him? No…he left before her. He was very polite. Paid in full and tipped generously. She shook her head again. 'No, sorry. She left alone last night.'

Sam glanced at Dean. 'Do you know if she had made any new…friends? Acquaintances? New boyfriend? Anyone that came by to see her often? Did she mention anyone?' he asked.

Nelly's nose scrunched as she thought hard. 'Clarissa had a lot of friends…,' she slowly replied. It was true. The girl was…friendly. No…yes. Maybe not to Nelly, but to everyone else. But…Clarissa had thrown a birthday party for her… But didn't Clarissa argue with the rest of the staff? Weren't they sad to hear of her passing? If they were, it quickly passed because Gabriel easily filled that void. He was much more pleasant.

Clarissa had plenty of friends. Her friends had a bad habit of dropping like flies… Especially the frat boys' girlfriends. It was a shame about the recent rash of murders. Nelly shrugged and offered an apologetic smile. 'She knew a lot of people from the college. They come in all the time. She might have even known everyone. I…don't really know.'

Sam and Dean shared a look and thanked Nelly for her time. They left a card with her, asking her to call if she remembered anything that might be useful.

Back in the hall, Dean raised his brows at Sam. 'That was weird.'

'I know! The way her eyes just glazed over? Something's not right here…' Sam crossed his arms and stared at the closed door.

'Either she's a good actor, or we're dealin' with somethin' else.'

'But all the signs point to a siren!' Sam argued.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Everything but this Clarissa chick,' Dean pointed out. 'I thought sirens went after men?'

'Maybe this one has tastes on both sides of the fence,' Sam offered uncertainly. 'I dunno… I'll give Bobby a call in the morning.'

As they reentered the bar, Sam heard someone calling for 'Agent Warner.' He turned to see Gabriel waving at him. He stumbled forward as Dean gave him a little push.

'Go on. Go say "hi" to your new boyfriend,' Dean said teasingly.

Sam rolled his eyes, but headed toward Gabriel nonetheless.

'Hi!' Gabriel said breathlessly. He popped the cap off a beer bottle and placed it on the counter, pushing it towards Sam. 'On the house. Or me. If you're into that.'

Sam eyed the beer momentarily. 'Thanks,' he said before taking a sip.

'You smell _really_ good,' Gabriel said.

'What?'

'Hm?'

'What did you say?' Sam shouted over the noise.

Gabriel leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bar. 'You look good! Nice suit.'

Sam smiled uncertainly. He could have sworn he had heard something else. 'Uh… Thanks. I guess…'

'I'm Gabriel!'

Sam held his hand up, showing off Gabriel's name and number. 'I guessed as much. Uh…Sam.'

'Sam Warner… Doesn't really suit you,' Gabriel replied as he watched Sam take a swig of beer.

Sam shrugged. He couldn't place why, but he was beginning to feel relaxed. Very relaxed.

'You should ditch your partner and come home with me,' Gabriel said.

Sam stared at the bartender. Gabriel's suggestion didn't seem too bad. With as many times as Dean had ditched _him_, wasn't it about time he turned the tables?

Gabriel reached forward to touch Sam's cheek when Sam was pulled out of his reach. He looked from Sam's surprised expression to Dean's serious one.

'We gotta go,' Dean said to Sam. '_Now_.'

Sam looked at Dean curiously and nodded. He gave Gabriel an apologetic smile and followed Dean out of the bar.

Gabriel looked around in confusion, and his eyes fell on Castiel, standing in the corner, wide-eyed and scared. He quickly made his way to his brother and grabbed him by the collar. He dragged Castiel into the back hall and shoved him against the wall. 'What did you _do_?!' he hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

.-.-.-.-.  
Yummy Yummy  
.-.-.-.-.

Dean grinned in amusement as Sam made his way to 'Ariel.' He didn't get to enjoy his amusement for long because someone's hand was slowly making its way up his arm. He gave an annoyed sigh and turned to tell his admirer off. His breath caught at the sight of familiar blue eyes staring up at him. 'C-Castiel!'

'Hello, Dean,' Castiel replied. 'I tried calling you, but there was no answer. I see that it is no longer necessary.'

Dean nodded as he took in just how close Castiel was standing. He took a step back. 'Yeah… Uh… So did you think of anything?'

Castiel's senses were being overwhelmed. Between Dean's scent and the over-sexualized vibe running rampant through the crowd in the bar, he felt drunk. He probably should have stayed home like Gabriel had suggested, but he was lonely. It was a new town, and he was getting bored waiting for Gabriel to arrive home with dinner. 'I couldn't stop thinking about you,' he said as he moved closer.

Dean frowned and took another step back, pressing against the wall. 'Uh… Okay…'

Castiel leaned forward and breathed in deeply. 'You smell…wonderful.'

'W-what?'

Castiel sniffed at Dean's neck and made his way up. 'Mmm… What sort of shampoo do you use?'

Dean pushed at Castiel, but found the man to be stronger than he was expecting. 'H-hey! Back off!'

Castiel pressed his body fully against Dean. He could feel someone watching them and getting off to the sight. As the voyeur's need rose, so did Castiel's, making it hard for him to think straight. 'Never heard of it. Is it expensive?'

'What the hell is wrong with you!?' Dean shouted as he managed to get a good grip on Castiel and flip them around. His mouth went dry as Castiel moaned in his arms and sagged against the wall, staring up at him with blown pupils. 'C-Cas?'

'Please?' Castiel let out another moan as Dean's lust washed over him. 'Please, Dean… I'll let you do whatever you want to me… Fuck me? I wanna feel you inside me… Wanna taste you… Please?'

Dean released his hold on Castiel and quickly backed away. He held his hand up to Castiel, hoping the other would get the hint and stay put. He sucked in a breath and groaned as Castiel leaned forward and took Dean's index finger into his mouth and sucked.

Dean shook himself and pulled his hand away. He forced himself to ignore the hurt and confused stare that Castiel was giving him. 'Go home,' he said, his voice shaking.

Castiel tilted his head. 'Will you come with me?'

'What? No! Fuck! Just…just go home, and sleep off whatever the fuck is wrong with you!' Dean shouted. 'Promise me you'll go home'

Castiel sagged against the wall and directed his pheromones at Dean. 'I promise to go if you come with me. We could have a lot of fun…together.'

Dean suddenly found himself not caring. He stepped forward and gently ran his hand along Castiel's jaw. He leaned forward and was jostled as someone banged into him. He pulled his hand away as if burned. 'Go home, Cas,' he ordered.

Castiel reluctantly nodded, and Dean hurried over to Sam.

.-.-.-.-.

'Dammit, Cas!' Gabriel shouted. 'That guy's probably gonna press charges!' He ran his hand through his hair as he paced the small hallway.

'I'm sorry,' Castiel whispered.

'No…no… It's fine. We'll blame it on you being drunk. They're just here on an investigation, anyway. They won't be here long,' Gabriel said as he looked over Castiel. 'I told you to stay home.'

Castiel shrugged. 'I was bored. I thought I would help you bring someone home,' he replied miserably. 'Then I got here… And…and Dean was here… Gabriel, he smells divine! I want him for more than just one night. I want to drink of him and wake up in his arms, wrapped in his scent.'

Gabriel laughed softly, shaking his head. 'You're too young to settle down. You still go into a frenzy. Lucky you didn't do it just now.'

Castiel nodded and stared at his feet. 'I turned down the bank manager because of him…'

That caught Gabriel's attention. 'What? You _never_ turn anyone down! They so much as look at you, and they end up in your bed. You are the most indiscriminate siren out there!'

'I _know_! At the morgue…I… Well, the coroner was there, and she smelled nice…and that was great. Then I met Dean… He smells…just…God, I want him. I went to bank after, and the manager was eager enough, but I didn't want him, I _want_ Dean! I don't…I don't even… I think I've lost my appetite…'

Gabriel stared at Castiel in shock. 'Okay…uh… Look, why don't you head home and get some rest?' he said shakily. 'I'll pick up a cheap date, and we'll see how you're feeling then. Okay?'

Castiel nodded and pushed off the wall.

'Here, go out the back,' Gabriel said softly as he ushered his brother to the door at the back of the hallway. 'I'll see you when I get home.'

.-.-.-.-.

'Dean, what's wrong?' Sam asked once they were inside the Impala.

'Remember Doctor Novak?'

Sam nodded. 'Yeah… Why?'

'He was there. In the bar.'

'So?' Sam gave Dean a look, not sure where Dean was going with this train of thought.

'He was…fuck. I dunno. He was not acting like he was this morning,' Dean explained.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he was all over me, for one! And not just trying to hang off me and steal a kiss. He was _begging_ me to fuck him right then and there,' Dean said, hardly believing it himself. He could barely believe that he didn't take Castiel up on his offer. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the thought that the situation was so bizarre. Had no one bumped into him, he probably would have taken Castiel right there against the wall.

'Was he drunk?' Sam asked. Now that he thought about it, _everyone_ in the bar was overly friendly. 'Wait, everyone there was acting…weird. Do you think…something's going on at the bar?'

Dean stared at the flashing mermaid. 'I have no idea…'

.-.-.-.-.

'Tammy, Tammy, bo-bammy. Banana-fana fo-fammy. Fee-fi-mo-mammy. Tammy!'

Dean looked over at Sam and snorted. 'We got called in…for this?'

Sam's shoulders shook with laughter as the girl on the other side of the one-way mirror spun around the room. She switched her song to puppies before seeing her reflection and running up to the mirror.

'You! You are beautiful! Wow! Oh! Oh, look at that tiny pimple! That's okay! I love you anyway!' She kissed her reflection and pressed her cheek against the mirror. 'You are amazing! You're gonna ace that test on Monday, and then you're gonna see your mom and get that date with Josh! Josh likes you! Everyone knows it, but you're just too chicken shit! Well, I don't have to be scared anymore, because I'm wonderful!'

'Whatever she's on, I want some,' Dean said.

'We have no idea what it is. She didn't test positive on any of our drug screens, and we're waiting for her toxicology report to come in,' the police officer said. She opened up the file she held and shook her head at it. 'Why do you think we called _you_ guys? We were hoping you had seen or heard of something like this.'

The girl skipped around the interrogation room, reciting historic figures and their accomplishments in a sing-song.

'Straight-A student, never misses a day of school… That's why she's even here. If she hadn't gone to class, no one would have called us on her.'

'What did she do?' Sam asked.

'Do? Nothing,' the officer replied. 'Her professor called us because he thought Tammy was high. She was singing love songs while she was working out a calculus problem on the board.'

'Did she get it right?' Dean asked. He shrugged when Sam and the officer stared at him. 'What?'

'Actually… Yes,' the officer admitted. 'He said as much. He was surprised that she had even raised her hand to solve it. She's normally very shy and quiet. Keeps to herself. If she _is_ called on, she stutters and visibly shakes.'

'Well, I guess we can try talking to her,' Sam offered. The girl _was_ acting weird. Maybe it had something to do with Dean's encounter with Castiel.

The officer regarded the brothers for a moment. 'Suit yourself, but I don't think you'll get anything new out of her.'

Dean entered the interrogation room, closely followed by Sam. 'Tammy, right?'

Tammy stopped her dancing and turned to face Dean. Her face lit up in a bright smile. 'Wow! If I weren't so hung up on Josh, and you weren't so tall, I'd totally ask you out,' she confessed.

Dean paused on his way to the table and gave her a nod. 'Uh, thanks.'

'No problem. You look great,' she said then looked at Sam. 'You, too! Everyone should hear these kinds of things more often. Don't you think?'

'Yeah, really boosts your confidence,' Dean said as he sat at the table. He motioned for Tammy to sit. 'So, Tammy… You seem really happy today.'

'I feel _amazing_!' she admitted as she sat across from Dean. She looked up at Sam. 'Oh, I'm sorry! Did you want to sit? You can have my chair.'

'No, I'm fine. Thank you,' Sam replied. 'I'm good just standing.'

'Anyway, Tammy,' Dean said, drawing the girl's attention back to him. 'Do you know _why_ you feel so great?'

Tammy shook her head and shrugged. 'Life is…amazing. And so full of love. I love Josh. The moment I see him, I'm going to ask him out. I've said it before, but this time…this time I mean it!'

'Okay…that's nice… Uh…' Dean looked up at Sam for help.

'Can you walk us through your morning?' Sam asked.

'Sure! I woke up, peed, brushed my teeth, masturbated, took a shower, masturbated, had pancakes for breakfast, masturbated, did my hair, masturbated, got dressed, went to school, went to calculus, got escorted by a couple of really hot cops to their car… And now I'm here,' she said. 'Oh! I took my shoes and socks off when I got in here. I like the feel of the floor on my toes.'

Dean snapped his mouth shut. 'Sounds like a fun morning.'

'It was. I'm really horny right now...'

'Wow. Okay. Uh, what about last night? Anything weird happen?' Dean asked.

'I went to a bar,' Tammy said. 'I don't normally go to bars, but Sherry convinced me otherwise. It was so much fun! Everyone was so friendly, and our waitress was super nice and sparkled… And…I think I met someone…'

'Who?'

Tammy shook her head and gave a confused frown. 'I…don't know… He…he had these wings. Like a sweet, little angel,' she said dreamily. 'He was so nice. He took care of me. I've never been with a man that put my needs before his own. I came! Over and over! God, it was amazing! The things he did with his tongue! Wow.'

'Okay, then!'

'And…then…someone took me home… It might have been him. He kissed me. He was so gentle and sweet… And sad. He shouldn't be sad. I told him not to be sad, and he smiled at me. Told me I was a beautiful young woman with a bright future ahead. Then he told me to not be afraid. And…I'm not.'

Dean and Sam stared at the girl as she played with her hair, smiling softly to herself.

'Thank you, Tammy,' Dean said as he stood. He looked to Sam and nodded to the door.

'Guess we're talking to her neighbors next,' Dean said when they were in the hall.

'We already did,' the police officer said as she exited the observation room. 'No one saw anything.'

Sam sighed as he crossed his arms. 'So, now what?'

'Well, we're gonna let her sober up, then send her home,' the officer replied.

When they were back in the privacy of the Impala, Sam shook his head and sighed heavily. 'So we have a siren, and now we have…something else?'

'Shit…' Dean rubbed his hand over his face and stared out the windshield. 'Maybe I should go check on Cas? See if he's still acting weird.'

Sam nodded in agreement. 'Yeah… I'll check the school, see if anyone saw who she was with last night.'

'Why don't you just ask _Ariel_?'

Sam coughed and blushed lightly. 'Who knows? Maybe he was affected, too. Everyone there was… Well, you were there. It was a fucking orgy waiting to happen!'

'Something in the water? Or beer?'

Sam shook his head. 'I don't think so. _I_ wasn't acting like a horny teenager last night, and I had some of the beer.'

'Right… Well, I'll call you if I find anything out,' Dean said as he got out of the car and headed back into the police station.

Dean made his way to the morgue. He pushed open the door and looked around. No one was there. He poked around the immediate area with no luck in finding anyone. How was he supposed to find Castiel? He recalled the previous night and Castiel claiming that he had called Dean's phone.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and checked his missed calls. There was only one number. He called it and waited, tapping his foot.

'Hello?' answered a scratchy and sleep-filled voice.

'Cas? Castiel?' Dean said. 'It's Dean. Dean uh… Turner.' He smiled at the squawk and sounds of the phone dropping.

'D-Dean?! Dean. Hello! Um… How are you?'

'I'm good,' Dean replied. 'How about you? You were actin' kinda…weird last night.'

'Weird,' Castiel repeated. 'Sorry.'

'It's all right,' Dean assured him. 'I wanted to talk to you about last night. Did you happen to see anything or anyone…strange at the bar?'

'You mean, besides myself.'

Dean laughed softly. 'Yeah. Besides you.'

'Sorry. No. I went home just after you had left… Like you told me. I…was not feeling well.'

'Okay… Well, if you're feeling better, you wanna meet up for lunch?' Dean asked. He frowned when Castiel didn't answer. 'Cas?'

'Y-yes! That sounds quite nice,' Castiel replied. 'Um… There is a small café just south of the college. Hamlet's. I can meet you there around…one?'

'Sure. It's a date!'

'Oh! Really? Um…yes. Goodbye.'

The phone went silent before Dean could return the sentiment.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean waited patiently at the café. Sam had gone back to the motel to do more research when his inquiries went nowhere.

It was a quaint, little place. Couches, coffee tables, recliners, and bookshelves were crammed into the small space. Dean had managed to snag a loveseat and was sipping his coffee as he waited. 'Dean. You're early.'

Dean looked up at Castiel from his spot on the loveseat. 'It's around one,' he pointed out.

Castiel nodded and carefully sat next to Dean. He set his mug of cocoa onto the coffee table and fidgeted.

'Hot chocolate?' Dean asked with a slight teasing tone.

'I uh…have a taste for chocolate,' Castiel admitted. 'It runs in my family.'

'So…not to put you on the spot or anything, but…what was with last night?' Dean asked. He winced when Castiel stiffened noticeably.

'I-I…I don't normally act like that,' Castiel replied. It was sort of true. Normally, he didn't go to bars or clubs. Or anywhere where humans were likely to be running high on hormones. Especially when his brother was pumping his own pheromones into the mix, egging everyone else on.

'Yeah, that whole crowd seemed a little wired,' Dean said.

Castiel grimaced and took a drink of his cocoa. 'So…you're not going to press charges?'

Dean laughed and leaned back. 'What? No!'

Castiel relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you.'

'Yeah, you weren't the only one messed up. There's a girl at the police station that's totally whacked out.'

Castiel's breath caught. 'W-what?'

'A girl that was at the bar last night. She's…drugged up or something. Horny as all hell and going on about love,' Dean explained. 'Made me think about you and how you were acting.'

Castiel ducked his head, blushing. 'Oh. Well, I'm fine, now.'

'Yeah… You sure you didn't see anything suspicious? No…weird looking people or anything?'

Castiel glanced up at Dean and shook his head. 'Like I said, I went home right after you left. I…wasn't in my right mind.' He wondered how long the agent's investigation was going to take. 'I thought you were here about the murders.'

Dean shrugged and reached for his coffee. 'So did I, but then this weird…drug thing turned up.'

'Maybe…it's not drugs? Humans are capable of feeling natural highs,' Castiel suggested.

'I dunno… That was some high she had goin'.'

Castiel stared into his mug. What should he do? What should he say? What was he going to tell Gabriel? His brother was going to be so angry if the FBI agents made the connection. He tapped his nail on the mug and sighed.

'Hey, you okay?' Dean asked, bumping his shoulder against Castiel's.

Castiel's wings twitched under his coat from the contact. 'Yes. I'm fine. Just thinking of what could cause such a reaction.'

'Well, _you're_ the doctor. If either of us had a clue, it'd be you.'

Castiel forced a smile. 'Maybe her toxicology report will have something,' he said absently. 'Perhaps she was taking a combination of medications that did not agree with her.'

Dean nodded. 'Yeah, I'll have Sam look into that…'

They settled into an easy silence. Dean finished his coffee and stared into his empty mug.

'So…chocolate, huh?'

Castiel jumped at Dean's voice. 'Yes. Um… It's good for you.'

Dean laughed. 'Did you know that chocolate has the same stuff in it as your brain does when you have an orgasm?'

Castiel smiled at Dean with a raised brow. 'Phenylethylamine.'

'Fa-what?'

'What you're thinking of,' Castiel clarified. 'And yes. I know. That may be why I like it.'

Dean gave a half laugh as he stared at Castiel. 'Good reason.'

'Though, it's hardly a substitute for the real thing, is it?' Castiel said, testing how far he could go with Dean. Like his brother, subtlety was not his forte. He would love to just pull the other man on top of him and let Dean take him right there on the small couch, but he doubted that Dean would feel the same way.

Dean eyed Castiel for a moment before throwing his arm over the back of the loveseat, his hand barely brushing Castiel's shoulder. 'Yeah… So uh…what are you doing later?'

Castiel opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of replying with a casual 'you.' 'I don't have anything planned,' he said.

'Wanna grab a bite, and maybe some coffee later?' Dean asked, fiddling with the collar of Castiel's coat.

Castiel breathed deeply, getting drunk off Dean's scent. Maybe he could convince the agent to take him along when he left town. How would he go about introducing Dean to the world of the supernatural? And then convince Dean the he wasn't a threat? 'That sounds—'

'Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy!'

Dean sniggered as Castiel made an annoyed grunt and fished out his phone.

'Excuse me…' Castiel turned away from Dean, and his teeth flashed out. 'I'm busy,' he growled into the phone.

'I don't care! We have a problem!' Gabriel's voice replied.

'Being out of graham crackers is not a problem.'

'No, wrong problem! That FBI agent just came to see me! Y'know, the really tall, hot one?'

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean and gave a small smile. 'Yes…'

'He came to see me. He was asking about that chick from last night! The one I brought home for _you_! The one _you_ wanted nothing to do with! Fuck, man! I couldn't focus on his questions! I… Fuck! I fucking blew him and told him _everything_! I fixed it, but what if did it wrong? What if he ends up _remembering_?! We have to move. Tonight. I'll start packing. We'll fake our deaths and just move to Vegas with everyone else! Aunt Clotilda and Uncle Max'll take us in until we get ourselves sorted.'

'Wait! Don't…don't do anything! I'm coming home right now. We'll talk about it,' Castiel said as he stood. 'Just… I'll be home soon.' Castiel ended his call and gave Dean an apologetic look.

'Uh…everything all right?' Dean asked carefully.

'My brother can be overdramatic,' Castiel explained with a sigh. He caught Dean's relieved smile. 'But…I _will_ have to cancel our plans for tonight. Maybe tomorrow, if you're still in town?'

Dean nodded as he stood. He leaned forward and seized Castiel's lips with his own. He had intended for the kiss to be light and brief, but Castiel pressed further in, eagerly deepening the kiss. Dean didn't argue and brought his hand up, threading his fingers through Castiel's hair.

Castiel grabbed at Dean's coat, holding him close. He didn't want it to end. He didn't want Dean to leave. Not after being teased by such a scent. His eyes flew open as he caught a whiff of the other patrons in the café. He hadn't meant to pump out any pheromones. He quickly pulled away, taking in Dean's lusty, but confused stare.

'I…I'm sorry. I really must be going,' he said softly and backed away. He tripped over the coffee table, and Dean caught him as he fell. It took every ounce of self-control he had to not throw his arms around Dean's neck. 'Sorry!'

Dean watched in confusion as Castiel hurried out of the café, muttering apologies. Before Castiel darted out the door, Dean called after him. 'So, I'll see you tomorrow?'

Castiel paused in the doorway and looked at Dean, face brightly flushed. He nodded quickly and left.

Dean scratched his head at the sudden turn of events. The only explanation he could think of was that Castiel was still feeling the effects of whatever had happened the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

.-.-.-.-.  
Yummy Yummy  
.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel lazily grabbed his ringing phone from his lounging position on the couch. 'Blow, Gabriel, blow. Treat me nice, and I'll blow you,' he answered.

'Uh… Thanks… But no…'

Gabriel's face scrunched in confusion as he tried to place where he had heard the voice before. 'Your loss.'

'Right. Uh, this is Agent Warner. We met at the bar last night.'

'Agent… Oh!' Gabriel sat up straight as a thrill went through him. 'Sam! Hey! How've ya' been?'

'Fine… I wanted to talk to you about last night,' Sam replied.

'Sure! Come around to my place,' Gabriel said. 'I'll make you a… Kool-Aid. I have Kool-Aid.'

'Really, the phone works just—'

'You want me to talk? You have to share a Kool-Aid with me.' Gabriel bit his lip as the silence on the other end of the line seemed to go on forever.

'All right,' Sam eventually replied.

Gabriel bounced happily as he rattled off the address to Sam. When got off the phone, he looked around, seeing if anything needed to be straightened. His eyes fell upon the blood stain in the middle of the carpet. 'Shit.'

.-.-.-.-.

Sam fidgeted as he looked around Gabriel's living room. His eyes kept being drawn to the ugly rug that lay in the center of the floor. He looked up when Gabriel settled next to him, handing him a tall glass. He looked inside, and, sure enough, it was filled with red Kool-Aid. 'Thanks…'

Gabriel grinned proudly. 'I made it myself!'

Sam smiled back and politely sipped at the drink. He did his best to not pull a face as it hit his tongue. 'Wow…that's…really sweet.'

'Really?' Gabriel took a long swig of his own. 'I went easy on the sugar.'

'Maybe I'm just not used to sweetened drinks anymore,' Sam said. He noted the settling sugar on the bottom of the glass as he set it on the coffee table. He pulled out a notebook and faced Gabriel. His smile widened at the Kool-Aid-stained grin Gabriel was giving him. His thoughts kept drifting back to Gabriel in the glittering mermaid costume and jean jacket. He wondered if Gabriel would be willing to wear the outfit somewhere more private. 'So, about last night…'

'You were the highlight of my evening,' Gabriel replied. 'It's too bad you had to leave.' He breathed in deeply and immediately regretted it. Without the other scents and feelings clouding his senses, he was hit full on with Sam's scent.

Sam gave a little laugh. He would have to ask Gabriel out later. 'Thanks. Anyway, did you happen to see a young woman last night? She—'

'I saw lots of women last night,' Gabriel replied, leaning a little closer. He wanted to smell more of Sam. Memorize his scent.

Sam leaned back slightly. 'I mean one in particular. If you'd let me finish—'

'Go on…'

Sam paused. He couldn't tell if Gabriel was being a smart ass or if something else was up. 'Tamara Fitzgerald. Your height…short, curly red hair… Brown eyes and a ton of freckles. Ring any bells?'

'You can ring _my_ bell,' Gabriel replied with a sigh.

Sam frowned at Gabriel. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

'I'm fine…' Gabriel closed the distance between them and sniffed at Sam's neck.

Sam's breath hitched and leaned a little further away, Gabriel following. He felt a wet tongue caress his neck, and he bit off a quiet moan. 'D-did you just _lick_ me?!'

'No,' Gabriel replied as he nuzzled against Sam's neck. 'But if I did…then you taste fucking great. Wanna eat you right up.'

Sam grabbed Gabriel by the shoulders and held him at arm's length. 'G-Gabriel! Gabe! Hey! Look at me! Can you…'

Gabriel reached up and held Sam's cheek. 'I know you want me,' he whispered. 'I can smell it on you. I'm yours to do whatever you want with… No consequences.'

A shiver ran down Sam's spine. His thoughts warred against each other. On one hand, Gabriel was offering himself with no strings attached. On the other, he was trying to track down a mystery monster. Who knew how much time he and Dean had left before someone ended up dead. And what about the siren? He couldn't place why, but he suddenly had no qualms about surging forward and sucking on Gabriel's neck. He pulled at Gabriel's coat and grunted as nimble fingers began undoing his belt.

Gabriel wriggled out of his coat and stretched his wings before going back to working on Sam's pants. He pushed Sam back against the couch's armrest and kissed his way down Sam's clothed chest. He moaned loudly as Sam writhed beneath him. Sam's sexual energies were taking him higher than he'd ever been before. He pulled Sam's pants around his knees and growled at the new musky scent that filled the room. His teeth came out, and he grinned up at Sam. 'Gonna make you feel so good, baby.'

Alarms went off in Sam's head as he stared down at Gabriel. The little wings protruding from the smaller man's back weren't normal. Neither were the pointed teeth. He reached down and touched one of the tawny wings, not quite believing they were really there.

Gabriel moaned helplessly and nuzzled his nose against Sam's erection. He panted as Sam's hand ran across his feathers. 'Please,' he begged. 'Keep…keep doing that…'

Sam lightly tugged on the small wing then gasped as Gabriel's warm mouth engulfed his cock. 'Oh, God…' He threw his head back and bucked up, tightening his grip on the wing. He brought his other hand down to grab the second wing and moaned as Gabriel's tongue slid over his cock.

Gabriel dug his fingers into Sam's thigh as he licked and sucked. Sam tasted amazing. He followed Sam's thrusts and sucked at every bit of precum. Sam's thrusts were becoming more erratic, and Gabriel's heart sped up in anticipation. As he sucked, he lightly ran his fingers over Sam's balls.

Sam arched his back and shouted as he came into Gabriel's mouth. He bucked and shivered as Gabriel swallowed around him and licked his cock clean. He stared at the ceiling, his mind slowly clearing. He felt Gabriel suck then nip at his inner thigh. He winced as the pointed teeth lightly pierced his skin. What had he just done? He felt great. He frowned in confusion as he registered the feeling of soft feathers in his hands. He looked down to see Gabriel giving him a toothy grin. He took in the small wings and vampiric teeth.

'What are you?' he whispered.

'A siren,' Gabriel replied. Sam started pull away, a shocked look on his face, and Gabriel quickly crawled up to keep him in place. 'No, no, no! It's okay! Not like the legends! I'm the good kind of siren. The friendly kind!'

'_Good_ kind?' Sam repeated. He couldn't believe his ears. Nor his eyes. Gabriel looked nothing like a siren.

'Yeah…uh… How do I explain this?' Gabriel flapped his wings in irritation as he thought. 'There are a bunch of supernatural creatures out there. Everything you've ever heard of. Good ones _and_ bad ones. I'm one of the good ones.'

'A _siren_?' Sam knew his monsters, and sirens did not fall into any sort of category described as 'good.'

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, but he only managed an unintelligible sound. 'Yes and no?' At Sam's nervous laugh, he quickly continued. 'Y'see… A long time ago, there was this incubus, and someone dared him to fuck a siren, or something. Siren got pregnant, and uh… Bam! New species.'

Sam couldn't believe it. He held in his arms a creature that he and Dean had never come across before. 'An incubus…'

'Traditional incubus,' Gabriel replied, happy that Sam was beginning to relax beneath him. 'Lives off orgasms, impregnates unsuspecting virgins while they sleep. Oh, uh…we don't do that. We want you awake when we make you cum.'

'So…the other kind of siren?' Sam asked, wondering just what Gabriel was going to tell him.

'Creepy-looking assholes,' Gabriel was quick to reply. 'Trust me, you don't wanna meet one. They make you kill for them. If you look under that rug, you'll see what's left of the one that lived here. I thought it'd be funny to make her look like she killed herself…'

Sam rested his head back against the couch arm. The entire reason that he and Dean were even there had been killed and replaced by…some other kind of siren. He sucked in a breath as Gabriel tucked his head under his chin.

'I promise I've never killed anyone human, Sammy,' Gabriel said softly. 'I've never taken anyone that didn't want it… I swear. I know it's a lot to take in. Me an' Cas…we're good…people. We just look different.'

Sam hesitantly rested his hand on Gabriel's back. He allowed a small smile as Gabriel sighed in contentment. He would have to ask Bobby if he'd ever heard of anything like 'good' siren.

Gabriel snuggled close to Sam as he was finally allowed to enjoy Sam's afterglow. He was beginning to understand just what Castiel was talking about. Sam smelled like nothing else he had ever experienced. How Sam tasted on the verge of orgasm… His seed… Surely, no one else could smell or taste as good… Why should he bother with anyone else? Hell, he had already marked Sam as his. Gabriel stiffened in Sam's arms as the thought slammed into him. He was too young to settle down. To choose one partner. To pick a mate. There was no way that Sam was what he wanted for the rest of his life. There was no excitement with an FBI agent, even if Sam _was_ a field agent. That didn't match him at all! It didn't make sense. He and Castiel were about moving around, taking out monsters, then enjoying the rewards bestowed upon them by the victims. Catching a bite in-between from a bar or club. Office work didn't have that, and, as much as he wanted it, _The X-Files_ didn't exist. _Why_ did his body up and choose _Sam_?!

Shakily, he pulled himself from Sam's arms, ignoring Sam's whine. He placed his hands on either side of Sam's face and took a calming breath.

'S-Sam? You came here, had some Kool-Aid, and asked me about Tammy,' Gabriel said carefully. He bit his lip as Sam's eyes glazed over. 'I told you that the bar was really crowded, but I thought I saw her leave with someone… Uh…some guy. I don't remember what he looked like…dark hair, maybe. When you walk out the front door, that's all you'll remember.'

Sam blinked slowly at Gabriel. 'What about your wings?' he slurred.

'You definitely don't remember those. Or any pointy teeth. And, for the love of God, act normal.'

.-.-.-.-.

Sam left Gabriel's small house feeling great. Much better than he had in a very long time. He was disappointed that the bartender didn't remember anything particularly important. A dark-hair man wasn't much to go on. He thought about Gabriel as he drove the rental car back to the motel. He liked Gabriel. He didn't normally go in for Dean's one-night-stand lifestyle, but he would be willing to make the exception.

Aside from feeling great, Sam felt extremely horny. A quick look around the motel room proved that Dean was still on his date. He discarded his clothes and headed to the shower, thoughts of Gabriel still on his mind. Maybe he should call Gabriel up again. He wondered if the shorter man always answered his phone the same way. What would Gabriel do if Sam took him up on his offer?

Sam exited the bathroom some time later with a towel loosely wrapped around his hips. His mind was on the small row of dots along his inner thigh. Was it a rash? He looked up at the sound of Dean's laugh.

'So, he'll be all right?' Dean said into the phone. 'Don't try to sound worried or anything.' He laughed again. 'I mean, you _don't_ sound worried. I'm just pointing that out.'

Sam frowned as he came further into the room. Dean looked up at him and mouthed 'Cas.' He nodded as he picked up the clothes he had left strewn across the floor.

'You sure you can't do anything tonight? Okay…how about tomorrow? We could do lunch,' Dean offered. He gave Sam a questioning gaze, his eyes flicking to the sock that lay next to his foot.

Sam shrugged as he dipped down to grab the sock. 'Needed a shower,' he quietly replied.

Dean shook his head and focused his attention back to his conversation. 'Okay…so… You work at the morgue, right? You want me to pick you up, or do you wanna just meet up somewhere?' He waved at Sam and mimed writing. 'Okay, yeah…one sec…getting… There we are… Go ahead. Uh-huh… Uh-huh… Got it. Oh, uh… How long of a lunch do you get? Great! Maybe we'll have time for uh…dessert. …Wow, yes. That is exactly what I had in mind. Right, I'll see you there.'

Dean hung up and grinned widely at Sam. 'Just got me a date.'

'Yeah. I guessed,' Sam replied as he dressed.

'So, did you find out anything? Cas left right after we did, so he didn't see anything.'

Sam paused as he tugged his shirt down. His brows knit in confusion. _Did_ he find out any new information? He had spoken with Gabriel. There was the Kool-Aid. Gabriel's lips were stained red… Gabriel… Gabriel had said he had seen Tammy leave with a man. 'Yeah, Gabe said he remembered seeing Tammy,' he replied. 'Saw her leave with a dark-haired man.'

'That's helpful,' Dean said sarcastically. 'Anything else?'

Sam shook his head. Was there anything else? His thoughts kept going back to the red Kool-Aid and the ugly rug.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean washed his face in the sink, half-listening to Sam leaving Bobby a message about the new details concerning the siren. He still had four hours left until meeting Castiel for lunch. He laughed softly to himself as he recalled Castiel's reply to his suggestion for dessert.

'Dessert as in…sex? Oh! Yes, I do believe I deserve a longer lunch…'

Dean entered the main room as Sam got off the phone. 'No luck?'

Sam shook his head as he tossed the phone on the bed. 'I just don't get it. First, a siren with clues leading to nowhere, then this weird…drug thing. The only thing they have in common is that bar,' Sam replied in frustration. 'And then there's Clarissa…' He trailed off, feeling like he was forgetting something.

Dean sighed as he sat on one of the beds. 'Did the cops ever get that tox report in?'

'Those things take time. With any luck, we'll be out of here by the time they get it,' Sam replied.

'Maybe I should go check anyway?' Dean suggested.

Sam rolled his eyes. 'And you can't possibly wait a few hours?'

Dean gave a sheepish grin as he stood. 'Everyone likes surprise donuts,' he replied.

.-.-.-.-.

Dean found himself in the empty morgue again, a small bag of donuts in his hand. He looked around the empty room in annoyance. Maybe he should have asked at the front desk…

'Can I help you?' a voice asked from behind him.

Dean turned to face a man wearing a lab coat. 'Yeah…uh… Agent Turner. I was just looking for Doctor Novak,' he replied.

'Doctor…Novak? Sorry, I don't know anyone by that name… It's just Sally and myself. Maybe the hospi—no. Not there either. Is Doctor Novak one of yours?'

Dean's breath caught. 'Oh. Sorry. Wrong morgue. Comes with the job, I guess! Forget where I am.'

Dean quickly left the police station, his heart racing fast. The other doctor, Sally, knew Castiel, but, now that he thought about it, she had the same lost look in her eyes as the bar owner when she spoke of him. He paced back and forth in front of the building, waiting for Sam to pick up.

'Dean?'

'It's him! Fuck! It's him, and I fucking fell for it again!' Dean growled.

'Wait! What's him? Who?!'

'Cas! Cas is the siren! There's no other explanation.' Dean slammed the door as he got into the Impala. 'Dammit. _Now_, what?!'

'Well… Do you feel like killing me?'

'No,' Dean admitted.

'Okay, so _how_ do you know it's him?' Sam asked.

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. 'Let's start with the fact that he _doesn't_ work at the morgue.'

'What? But—'

'Remember how weird the bar owner acted? The doctor we met after Cas was acting the same way,' Dean explained.

'But that's not…that's not how they work,' Sam argued.

'Then he's something else. People have been actin' crazy, and he's the only thing they have in common,' Dean pointed out. 'We'll catch him and find out what the fuck he is.'

'Shit… Well, at least we know where he's gonna be in a few hours.'

'In our motel room,' Dean quickly replied.

'Dean—'

'No. I'm gonna call him up and have him meet me at the motel. Something tells me he won't argue,' Dean said.

'But what if he's not a siren? Or…or anything?'

'If he's a conman, we let him go. If he's a hunter on the same job, then he'll understand. If he's something else altogether, we find out what it takes to kill him.'

.-.-.-.-.

Castiel eyed the motel from the sidewalk. Surely, the FBI had a bigger budget. He sighed as he loosened his tie. When he left the house, Gabriel was still asleep on the couch, drooling over one of the pillows. Castiel had left a note on the fridge, declaring how he might not be returning. He had decided the previous night that he was going to tell Dean about what he was. Unlike Gabriel, Castiel was willing to settle down with an office worker. As long as he got to spend his nights wrapped in that glorious scent, he would follow Dean to Hell and back. Which, according to Gabriel, probably involved cubicles.

His heart beat faster with every step. He stared at the motel door for a few minutes. Slowly, he raised his hand, ready to knock, then pulled back sharply. What if Dean didn't want him? Should he sleep with Dean first to soften the blow, or just come right out and say it? He didn't think he would be able to live with the loss if he got to taste of Dean's essence then was rejected. But…could he live with himself if he never got a taste?

Castiel decided that, either way, he had to know. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened, and he squinted at Dean in confusion. Gone was the pressed, dark suit, replaced by jeans, a t-shirt, and coat. The man certainly looked more comfortable, but something was off. His scent was filled with apprehension, but he was smiling easily enough.

'Hey. Come on in,' Dean said with a grin, moving aside.

Castiel brushed Dean's scent off. Dean probably didn't hook up with too many random people. He could be risking his job. The thought made Castiel hesitate. 'Oh…uh… Is this all right?' he asked. 'Are you sure?' He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. What had gotten into him?

Dean chuckled and shook his head. He turned and headed back into the room. 'Having seconds thoughts?' he teasingly asked.

'N-no!' Castiel quickly entered the room. The curtains were drawn, and the lights were off. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust. Dean was no longer smiling at him. He frowned, and his eyes darted from side to side. On one of the beds rested a pile of occult-like weapons. He scented the air and spun to face Sam just before the door slammed shut. His blood ran cold as he realized what was happening.

Castiel had heard stories about hunters. Cautionary tales of why young sirens needed to behave and keep a low profile. Never get carried away. Stick to party towns and clubs. Hunters didn't care if you hadn't killed anyone. Only that you weren't human.

He stepped away from Sam, belatedly remembering that Dean was behind him, and Dean smelled particularly close. He started to turn when a sharp pain struck the back of his head, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

.-.-.-.-.  
Yummy Yummy  
.-.-.-.-.

Castiel came to and slowly blinked. He was still alive. He was tied to a chair, but at least he was alive. He stared at the leather straps that held his wrists to the arms of the chair. He could feel similar bindings on his ankles and across his chest. His coat and jacket had been removed, and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. He grimaced at the healing cut on his arm and stretched out his wings.

'What the fuck are you?' Dean asked.

Castiel looked up to see Dean sitting on the bed closest to him, staring at him. Behind Dean, Sam paced back and forth, a phone pressed to his ear.

'Does it matter?' Castiel asked quietly.

'_I_ think it does,' Dean replied. 'You're not a siren, not a vampire… Silver, holy water, salt… None of the normal stuff works on you. So what the fuck are you?'

Castiel looked away and thinned his lips. He gasped when Dean grabbed a fistful of hair and forced him to look up.

'Answer the question, dammit!'

Castiel panicked and acted on instinct. He sent feelings of lust along the physical connection and flooded Dean's senses with his pheromones. One moment, Dean was glaring at him; the next, Dean was begging his way into Castiel's mouth with his tongue. Castiel moaned and angled his head for Dean to gain better access.

Dean could hear his name being called, but ignored it in favor of working on removing Castiel's shirt. Button by button, Castiel's moans and whines became more needy, and the cries of Dean's name became louder. Dean was jerked away, and he struggled against his captor, needing to get back to Castiel. 'Just a little more…'

'Dean! Get ahold of yourself!' Sam shouted as he shook Dean. He pulled Dean away, causing Castiel to struggle against his bonds. He stared at Castiel, something tugging at his memory. Castiel's wings were flapping, and his pointed teeth were bared.

As vicious as Castiel looked, Sam didn't feel threatened. For some reason, he had a feeling he had seen a familiar set of teeth grinning up at him, but he couldn't place why. The further he pulled Dean away, the more Dean calmed down and the more Castiel struggled.

Dean blinked in confusion as he stared at Castiel. Why the hell did he just do that? He knew he still wanted Castiel, was hoping that Castiel wasn't a threat, but to just disregard his own safety like that?

Castiel couldn't think. All he knew was that Dean was being taken away from him. He struggled harder and begged for Dean to come back. He jerked and pulled, trying to move the chair he was tied was a little give…if he just pull a little harder. If he could just get closer to Dean… The chair was moving more. He flared out his wings.

In one quick movement, Castiel's world tilted, and, with a sharp snap, a blinding pain brought everything into sharp focus. He cried out in pain and dug his nails into the chair. He tugged lightly on his wing, but it was trapped, and pulling only made it hurt more. 'I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please! It hurts!'

Dean shrugged off Sam's hold and cautiously approached Castiel. As he got closer, he could see one of Castiel's wings pinned down by the chair. 'If I help you…are you gonna do…whatever the hell it was you just did?'

Castiel shook his and clenched his eyes shut. He bit his lip hard to keep himself from crying. 'It was an accident,' he replied, voice wavering. 'I'm sorry!'

Dean waved Sam over, and together they righted the chair. He grimaced at the awkward angle of Castiel's wing, wondering how he was supposed to set a broken wing. 'You gonna tell us what you are, now?'

'Why? You're just going to kill me.'

Dean sat back on the bed and rubbed his face. 'Look, we don't think you're the one that got all those people killed, but we do think you're the one behind all the crazy in the bar,' he explained. 'And whatever the fuck you just did to me…I'm damn certain you're behind that.'

'I…' Castiel paused. If he took the blame for the bar and the girl, then Gabriel would be safe. 'Y-yes. I'm re—'

'Gabriel's your brother!' Sam said, suddenly.

Castiel's head shot up, and he stared at Sam in shock. 'H-how… You're not supposed to remember that.'

'Sam?' Dean looked from Castiel to Sam. 'What are you talking about?'

'When I…when I went to talk to Gabriel about Tammy,' Sam slowly replied, 'I… We had Kool-Aid, then… He has the same teeth and wings.'

Dean pulled a face and looked away. 'Don't think I want the details on how you found _that_ out…'

'Dean, they're…not bad,' Sam struggled to say.

'Not bad? They fucking get in your head, and they're _not bad_?!' Dean snapped back.

'We don't make you do anything you don't already want,' Castiel insisted. He flinched and whined in pain when he moved his broken wing.

Dean's attention went back to Castiel. 'So, what are you?'

'A siren,' Castiel replied.

'Not like any siren _I've_ seen,' Dean pointed out. 'You're not ugly, for one.'

'We're…'

'They're part incubus,' Sam said with a frown. His memory wasn't complete, but small flecks were popping up.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Castiel. 'That true?' At Castiel's nod, he said 'Siren and incubus… With that kinda mix, I'd expect you to be goin' on a rape and murder spree.'

Castiel quickly shook his head. 'No! We live off sexual energy. Untainted. It's one of the few human traits that can be immediately replenished! Why would we kill…' He cringed as he moved his wing again. 'If you have a goat that could sustain you with milk and cheese, then why would you kill it for one meal of meat?'

'We're _livestock_ to you?' Dean asked incredulously. 'Really? Of all the examples…you chose fucking livestock. We're sheeple!?'

'What are…sheeple?'

Sam cut in before Dean could start up again. 'Dean, he's harmless.'

Dean glared at Sam for taking Castiel's side. 'Is that you talking, or the fucking siren?'

'He's _hurt_.'

'I'll be fine…either way,' Castiel said.

'Either way? What are you talking about?' Dean asked as he looked over Castiel. He tried to push the thoughts of how good Castiel looked tied up with his hair and clothes rumpled.

Castiel's head fell back as he groaned. He flicked out his hurt wing, sending a jolt of pain through the limb. The pain did little to distract him, but the movement certainly caught Dean's interest. 'Please…stop... Whatever you're thinking about, I promise I'll do it if you let me live. Otherwise…just kill me now,' he moaned.

Dean blushed as his back went straight. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he argued.

Castiel's head lolled forward, and he stared at Dean. He gave up on fighting his instincts. It was too hard with Dean right in front of him. He hoped the straps would hold. 'I can smell it. The more turned on you get, the better you smell. Mm… Tie me up, spank me, use me, fuck me… Just… God, I will be your slave if you just let me live and take me with you,' he begged.

'W-what?' Dean leaned back and swallowed.

'We can start now,' Castiel offered. He glanced up at Sam and smirked. 'Your friend can watch.'

'He's my _brother_!'

Castiel shrugged as best he could. 'I don't mind. I've been with a pair of sisters before. I can multitask.' He leered at Dean as the hunter's scent gave away his interest. 'Would you like me to tell you about it? How I fucked one while I sucked on the other's clit?' he asked, drunkenly tilting his head to the side.

Dean sucked in a breath and scooted away as Castiel squirmed in the chair. 'I don't…need to hear that.'

'But you _want_ to,' Castiel slurred. 'Or would you rather I tell you about what I want you to do to me?'

Dean quickly stood, ready to leave the room. Maybe, if he left for a while, Castiel would calm down. But…since he was so willing, maybe they could finally get some information out of him. He took a cautious step forward. 'How about…you answer some questions, and if you're good…I'll reward you.'

'Dean, I don't think that's such a good idea,' Sam warned, but Dean waved him off.

Licking his lips, Castiel tried to weigh his options. 'And if I lie?'

Dean leaned over Castiel, and Castiel craned his neck upward, trying to close the distance as Dean dipped down, just out of his reach. '_Would_ you lie to me?' Dean asked gruffly.

Castiel strained, but he just couldn't close the distance. Dean's scent was everywhere around him. Aftershave, cheap detergent, gun powder, gasoline, dirt, and sweat. And beneath it all, something that was purely Dean. Something controlled and wild. 'Please… I won't lie… I'll be good. I promise.'

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. 'See? Nothin' to worry about.'

'Until you have to "reward" him,' Sam pointed out. 'How do you know he won't get in your head again?'

'I have to be touching you for that. To get rid of _all_ your inhibitions,' Castiel explained. 'Everything else is pheromones… I can demonstrate.'

Dean's breath caught as he was hit by the sudden urge to grab Castiel and throw him on the bed. He leaned forward and just as Castiel's lips brushed his own, he quickly stepped away, shaking a finger at Castiel. 'No! I'm on to you—'

'I wish you would be _on_ me.'

'Tell me how to kill you, and I'll think about it,' Dean snapped, surprised that he actually meant it.

'Bronze dagger through the heart… Or just…just cut my head off,' Castiel panted. He flexed his fingers and tapped on the wood of the chair. 'Can I have my reward?'

'What? Just like that?' Dean looked from Castiel to Sam.

Sam shook his head. 'It makes sense… If he is part siren, then a bronze dagger should work.'

'What about blood? Whose blood do we need?' Dean asked, turning his attention back to Castiel.

Castiel whined in protest. 'I told you… Please… I'm being good. You don't need blood. Just come closer…'

Dean crossed his arms and didn't move. It was hard for him to think straight with Castiel writhing in the chair and begging. He wondered how much of his thoughts were actually his, and how much was Castiel's doing. 'Not yet… Why are you here?'

'For you,' Castiel moaned. He stared up at Dean through half-lidded eyes. His lips twitched into a smile as he caught the scent of Dean's lust growing stronger.

'I mean, why are you in this _town_?' Dean said slowly, rolling his eyes.

Castiel's wings flapped as he breathed in deeply. He winced at the pain in his right wing and was temporarily brought back to the present. 'C-college town,' he struggled to reply as he pressed his wing against the chair, trying to focus. 'Lots of bars and…clubs… So many…people…so eager… Taste so good…' His eyes closed, and he moaned lowly, catching another waft of Dean. 'Don't want them anymore… Just you. Please… Dean… Need you…'

'What about the other siren?' Sam asked. 'I know Gabriel…made her pass for human somehow, but… Why did you guys kill her?'

Castiel growled and bared his teeth. 'We do _not_ share hunting grounds with that _filth_!'

Both Sam and Dean took a step back, and Castiel let out a pathetic whimper.

'A little territorial, I guess,' Dean commented.

'Only with things I like,' Castiel replied, letting his eyes slowly rake over Dean's form. 'Come closer?'

Dean edged forward. 'Okay, but the moment you start doin' that…pheromone thing, I leave.'

Castiel eagerly nodded. 'I won't,' he promised. 'I don't need to. You want me. You wanna strip me down and watch me suck your cock.' He grinned as Dean's steps faltered. 'Don't deny it.'

Dean gave a quick glance to Sam, who was doing his best to avert his gaze and not look uncomfortable. Slowly, he lifted his hand.

Castiel's breathing became shallow as Dean's hand hovered next to his cheek. He resisted pressing his nose into Dean's palm, savoring the enticing scent of Dean's anticipation.

A loud knock came from the door, causing Sam and Dean to jump and Castiel to groan at the loss of Dean's proximity. Sam grabbed a gun from the bed as Dean collected a knife. They both looked to Castiel when they heard a low, quiet growl coming from the siren.

'Shut him up!' Sam hissed.

Dean quickly positioned himself behind Castiel and placed his hand over Castiel's mouth. He bit his lip as the growl dissipated and a tongue started licking at his palm. 'Really? You're gonna pull _that_ shit?' He started to pull his hand away, but Castiel's mouth was quicker, and he managed to capture one of Dean's fingers. Dean sagged in resignation and shrugged at Sam. At least Castiel was no longer growling.

Sam shook his head and turned back to the door as the knock returned.

'Sam! Agent Warner! Hey!' Gabriel's voice drifted through the door.

Cautiously, Sam opened the door a crack.

Gabriel had his arm propped against the doorframe, resting his forehead on his arm. He looked as if he had slept in his clothes, which he probably had, and his hair was completely unkempt. He looked up at Sam, his face scrunched in tired confusion. 'Have you seen my brother? Goes by the name of Castiel. Blue eyes, brown hair, trench coat… Thinks he's eloping. Ring any bells?' he asked, his voice rough from sleep.

'Uh… Maybe,' Sam replied. He noticed how Gabriel's pointed teeth were half-sheathed, and a feather was poking out from his collar. 'Are you okay?'

'No,' Gabriel said flatly. 'That little shit spiked my drink with fucking sleeping pills. Just…tell me where he is, so I can take him away… Home. So I can take him _home_.'

Sam tapped his fingers on the door, unsure of what to do. Should he pull Gabriel inside or send him on his way? Before he could come up with a plan, Castiel moaned loudly from within the room.

Gabriel stood straight and looked up at Sam in shock. 'You didn't… You're not…you're not fucking him, are you?!'

'What?! No!'

Gabriel glared at Sam then pushed his way into the motel room. 'Cas, we're going home!' he shouted. He paused as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and swayed, grabbing his head. 'Just come…quietly…' He trailed off as he looked around. Books on mythology were piled on a table, weapons lay strewn across one of the beds, and there was Castiel. Tied to chair, happily sucking on Dean's fingers. In Dean's other hand was a bronze dagger. He stared in shock, not noticing the 'click' of the door closing behind him.

He rushed forward and grabbed Dean by the arm and pulled him away from Castiel. 'Get off him! Leave him alone!' he cried as he dragged Dean away. He reached for the dagger, but found himself barely able to keep up with Dean's movements. He shook his head, trying to clear away the fog as he reached again. He bared his teeth and growled at Dean. He clawed desperately, trying to get to the dagger.

Sam hovered just out of reach, keeping a watchful eye on the pair as they struggled against each other. Gabriel was quickly losing the battle, stumbling with every other step. A loud crack came from the side, and Sam jumped back as Castiel tackled Gabriel.


	5. Chapter 5

.-.-.-.-.  
Yummy Yummy  
.-.-.-.-.

Dean stared, dumbfounded, at the two sirens clawing at each other on the floor. Castiel hissed and growled, trying to get in a good punch while Gabriel kicked at him. Gabriel pushed against Castiel's chin, keeping him as far away as possible, and kicked at his stomach.

'I don't want him!' Gabriel screeched. He yelped when Castiel's fist connected with his jaw. 'Cas! _Listen_! He's all yours! Stop! Please!' He gave up on getting through to Castiel and turned wide eyes to Dean. 'You! Get him off me! He'll listen to you!'

Dean came up behind Castiel. He watched the fight a little longer then stooped to pull Castiel off of Gabriel. He wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and was surprised when Castiel made no move to fight against him. Feathers whacked him in the face as Castiel spread his wings and hissed at Gabriel, tightly clutching Dean's arms.

Gabriel scrambled back and bumped into Sam's legs. He hissed back as he clung to one of Sam's legs.

Sam reached down to pry Gabriel off, but the siren only tightened his gripped. 'Gabriel…'

'No,' Gabriel whined, not taking his eyes off of Castiel. 'He thinks I'm a threat… I… He needs to…to associate me with someone else. I'm sorry… Please don't kill me.'

'No one's killing anyone…yet,' Dean said. Castiel was still growling softly in his arms as he took a few more steps away from Sam and Gabriel. 'I thought you two were supposed to be brothers?'

Gabriel nodded miserably. 'We don't care when we go into a frenzy... Fuck. Why the hell did you have to get him so worked up?!'

'Hey! You two are the ones that are fuckin' with people's emotions,' Dean shot back.

'Your libido is _not_ an emotion,' Gabriel replied. 'We just…make you really fucking horny. _That's_ what we feed off of. Everything else is icing on the cake.'

'So what about _us_?' Sam asked, giving his leg a tug. 'I went over your place for answers, not an afternoon quickie.'

Gabriel groaned and pressed his head against Sam's leg. 'You weren't supposed to remember that.'

'Yeah. So I'm told,' Sam snipped. 'But I am getting back bits and pieces. Do you have to do that?'

Gabriel stopped running his hand up and down Sam's thigh. 'Er… It relieves stress?'

Sam let out an annoyed sigh and yanked his leg out of Gabriel's grasp. He stilled when Castiel pulled against Dean's hold and growled louder. When Gabriel reattached himself to his leg, he didn't argue, but he did frown as Gabriel clawed his way up and hugged him close.

Gabriel tried to control his own pheromones, but the drugs in his system were making everything fuzzy and difficult. How was he supposed to get across the fact that he had essentially claimed Sam and was not interested in Dean? He brought one of his hands in front of his face and licked it before reaching up and rubbing Sam's cheek.

'Gah! What the?!'

'I'm sorry! I just need to get my scent on you!' Gabriel franticly apologized. He stroked Sam's chest and took his eyes off of Castiel for a moment to give Sam an uncertain smile. 'Or you could just…show him your thigh?'

Sam narrowed his eyes, recalling the small, curved row of red dots on his inner thigh. 'Y-you _bit_ me!'

'It's what we do!'

Dean shook his head and readjusted his hold on Castiel. He looked down when he realized that Castiel had stopped growling. 'Uh… You okay, now?' he asked.

Castiel reluctantly looked away from Sam and Gabriel. He recognized the other siren, but he was too riled up to know why. He looked up at Dean and tried to twist around to properly face him.

Dean allowed Castiel to turn around. He sucked in sharply when Castiel clutched his shirt and nuzzled his neck. 'If he bites me, I will so fucking stab him.'

Gabriel sagged against Sam. Now that Castiel had calmed down, he finally had a chance to relax. 'We don't mark necks,' he replied.

'No, you go for the groin,' Sam said.

'I'm sorry,' Gabriel groaned. 'I wasn't thinking straight. It wasn't… I don't…I don't _do_ that.'

'So, now what?' Dean asked.

'Well, you're hunters. Aren't you supposed to kill us? That's what you were gonna do to Cas before I got here. I mean…you fucking broke his wing. Step one in the whole torture gig, right?' Gabriel said bitterly.

Dean shook his head. 'That was an accident. We were—Jesus! Knock it off!' He forcibly turned Castiel back around and hugged him tight.

'But you taste good,' Castiel replied, trying to angle his head enough to reach one of Dean's hands.

'We were _trying_ to interrogate him,' Dean continued. 'And then he fell on his wing.'

'You brought him into a frenzy and expected him to answer?' Gabriel laughed.

'Wasn't doin' too bad,' Dean mumbled.

'Probably 'cuz the pain brought him back long enough to focus.'

'Do you mean frenzy as in…feeding frenzy?' Sam asked.

'Like sharks?' Dean added. He had to lean his head back as Castiel tried to touch his hair.

'Yeah… But with…sex?'

'Sex sharks?' Dean said with a grin.

'We're _sirens_.' Gabriel fiddled with one of the buttons on Sam's shirt. 'If I pass out, will you kill me in my sleep?'

'What? Why would we do that?' Sam asked.

'Because you're hunters,' Gabriel pointed out. 'Makes me feel better about being attracted to you, though. Better than a desk jockey.'

'What are you talking about?' Dean asked, still struggling with Castiel's wandering hands.

'Why do you think he's so hooked on _you_?' Gabriel said as he waved a hand at Castiel. 'Quick an' easy version? You're like his soulmate.'

'Soulmate?! We barely know each other!'

'But you hit it right off, right?' Gabriel sighed and released his hold on Sam. He trudged to the nearest bed and slumped onto it. After a moment, he changed his mind and switched to the other bed. 'For us, it's all about scent. Sam, you smell _amazing_. And you taste even better.'

Sam blushed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 'So does that make it easier to use…your uh…siren's call?'

Gabriel's face scrunched in confusion. 'No… Wrong siren,' he distractedly replied as he picked up a pillow and sniffed at it. '_We_ answer the call. It's _your_ scent that calls to _us_.'

'Then what about your mind fucking?' Dean asked.

'What?' Gabriel forced his attention to Dean. His vision was blurring, and he could feel himself drifting. 'Fucking what?'

'How you made me forget?' Sam reminded.

'And your fucking pheromone shit,' Dean added.

Gabriel yawned and hugged the pillow. 'Don't make you forget, just…make you not remember. Rearrange…' His eyes slowly shut, and he shook his head. 'Phero-whatsits just make you horny…kinda drunk…'

'More willing to fuck me in the back seat of your car,' Castiel moaned. 'I bet it smells just like you. I'm quite flexible. It'll be fun.' Castiel laughed drunkenly as he rubbed his ass against the bulge pressing against him. 'I know you want to… I can bring you over the edge so many times.'

Dean stared helplessly at Sam. He glanced at Gabriel, who had fallen asleep, leaning against the headboard. 'I didn't sign up for this.'

Sam shook his head as he made his way to Gabriel. 'What do we do? _They_ took care of the siren, and they're…well…harmless enough.'

'You can keep us,' Castiel suggested. 'Have you ever thought about collars and leashes?'

Dean breathed in slowly, collecting his thoughts. He was thankful when Sam's phone rang.

'Bobby! Finally… We ran into some weird shit,' Sam said as he placed the phone on speaker.

'From what ya' said in yer messages, I have no idea what yer dealin' with,' Bobby replied. 'A vampire with bird wings?'

'We've been talking to them,' Sam said as he came closer to Dean.

'_Them_?! I thought you said it was just one! How many of 'em are there?'

'Right here? Two,' Sam replied.

'Didja find out what they are?'

'They're some sort of hybrid of a siren and incubus.'

'Sex sharks!' Dean said quickly. He raised his brows when Sam gave him a look. 'Hey. New monster. I'm namin' 'em.'

'I think it sounds nice,' Castiel said. 'Dangerous and sexy. Like you.'

'Who's that?' Bobby asked.

'Castiel,' Sam replied. 'He's one of the sirens…er…sex sharks.' He shook his head, not believing that he had actually used Dean's new term. But, it did differentiate them from the breed of sirens that they were more accustomed to. 'He's a little out of it right now.'

'Yer lettin' it live?!'

'They're not behind the deaths,' Sam was quick to point out. 'They said they haven't killed any humans.'

'And you _believe_ them?'

'Well…yeah.' Sam motioned for Dean to add his support.

'They're not evil,' Dean said with a sigh. 'Just…fuck! Annoying! Stop that!'

'No,' Castiel gleefully hummed as he continued to reach behind himself and work on undoing Dean's pants.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel's shoulders and held him away. He glared at Sam when his brother sniggered at his unclasped belt and obvious erection. 'Shut up or I'll wake the other one up.'

'At least mine's sober.'

'I'm sober,' Castiel said in a hurt tone.

'What is going on over there?' Bobby asked.

'Dean's trying to resist the easiest lay of his life,' Sam said with a laugh. He took Bobby off speaker phone and retreated to the small table where his laptop sat. He explained what he and Dean had found out about the sirens and possible signs of one's presence.

'I'm gonna let go,' Dean said, shifting his hold to Castiel's upper arms. 'But the moment you start actin' weird, I'm locking you in the bathroom.'

Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean, frowning. 'Will you be in there with me?'

'No.'

Castiel looked forward and pouted. He swayed slightly as Dean's hands left him. How was he supposed to get Dean to touch him without being locked away? Dean would know if he used his pheromones. He wanted to go back to being held against Dean's chest. Dean's scent was still around him, but it was fading. He flicked his wings out and winced. No longer drowning in Dean's arousal, the pain brought him back to reality. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

He tucked his wings against his back, breathing through the pain. He would heal soon enough and could easily wrap his wing in the meantime if Dean provided him with some bandages. He raised his head in realization. Dean didn't know that he was capable of mending his wing. But…he knew what would happen if he were to let Dean help.

Casitel sighed and hesitantly turned to face the hunter. 'Dean?'

Dean eyed Castiel in suspicion as he readjusted his pants and tightened his belt. 'What?'

Castiel ducked his head and shyly looked away. 'My wing hurts,' he said softly. 'Do you have a first aid kit?'

'You didn't seem to notice before,' Dean pointed out as he crossed his arms.

Biting his lip, Castiel wrung his hands together. 'I was…distracted. I-I'm sorry,' he apologized. 'I don't normally lose control like that… Well, not nearly as badly as…that.' He glanced up at Dean and quickly looked away. 'I'm sorry I caused you discomfort. Um…may I… May I leave?'

'Leave? Five minutes ago, you were begging me to take you with me.'

'That was…not…me…talking,' Castiel managed to say with some difficulty. He had meant every word that had come out of his mouth. He flinched when Dean touched his shoulder and looked up. He crushed the part of his heart that hoped that he saw worry in those green eyes.

'C'mon,' Dean said as he nodded his head toward the bathroom. 'Kit's in there.'

Castiel was glued to the spot as he watched Dean walk away. The bathroom was tiny. There would be no way that he could control himself in there. 'I-I'll just wait here.'

Dean turned and leaned against the doorframe, smirking. 'Think of it as a test,' he said. 'I'll wrap up your wing, nice 'n' tight, and you don't jump me. Pass, and I'll think about letting you come with me an' Sam.'

'And if I fail?' Castiel asked, wrapping his arms around himself.

'Don't fail,' Dean said simply. He pushed off the frame and entered the bathroom.

Castiel stared at the doorway, his wings vibrating with excitement. Could he control himself? Especially having just gotten over a frenzy attack? He looked at his brother, sleeping soundly and tightly clutching a pillow, and he felt a pang of guilt for having drugged him. Maybe he shouldn't have used the whole bottle. His gaze drifted to Sam, who was watching him with a raised brow.

'Yeah, pretty harmless,' Sam said into the phone. 'Just…eager.' He rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Castiel steeled himself and quickly entered the small bathroom. He stumbled as he was hit full on with Dean's scent. He almost turned back around and left, but Dean had grabbed his shoulder and was guiding him to sit on the toilet. He tried to control his breathing, tried to breathe through his mouth, instead. But it was no use. He wondered what his punishment was going to be. He blinked blearily as fingers snapped in front of his face.

He looked up and could see the bathroom door was closed. He breathed out slowly and closed his eyes, fisting his hands in his lap. He gasped as hands gently took his injured wing. It brought him enough focus that he could feel Dean wrapping the gauze around his wing, being careful with his feathers. He moaned softly, enjoying the feel of Dean's fingers caressing his wing and lightly tucking feathers aside.

Castiel whimpered when Dean's hands left his wing, but didn't move. He didn't want to screw up his one chance. He hoped that Dean wasn't just leading him on, toying with him. Getting back at him for what he had put Dean through. He trembled as his mind played scenario after scenario of everything awful it could come up with. Dean laughing at him for being so turned on by scent alone. Chaining him up and teasing him with his scent. Coming to the edge then gutting him before he could experience Dean's orgasm. Acid being poured up his nose. His tongue being cut out.

And he would let Dean do all of it if it meant he got to experience Dean's scent for any small length of time. He was pathetic.

He inhaled sharply as a pair of lips pressed softly against his own. Reluctantly, he pulled away, gasping for air. He opened his eyes and stared at Dean's confused expression.

'Something wrong?' Dean asked.

'I-is this another…another test?' Castiel asked shakily.

'No,' Dean replied. 'This is me giving you a chance.'

Castiel struggled to wrap his head around what Dean was saying. 'But why? You…you're a…a hunter. You kill people like me.' He broke off in a moan and hunched over. 'I can't—God…'

Dean lifted Castiel's chin and kissed him. 'You guys don't seem too bad. Stupid, but not bad. And…I kinda like you. When you're normal and uh…not…normal.'

Castiel tilted his head as he stared at Dean. He could still taste Dean on his tongue. Was he being given permission? His lips twisted into a small smile, pointed teeth poking out. 'You are okay with…this?' he asked, letting the smallest bit of his pheromones slip. He breathed raggedly as he forced himself to control his output.

Dean bit his lip as the wave of need hit him. It wasn't as strong as before, but certainly just as effective. 'Yeah,' he moaned. He wasn't prepared when Castiel shot up and pushed him against the wall. Castiel's hands were everywhere. Dean tried to keep up, but it proved to be a challenge.

Castiel sucked on Dean's tongue as he pulled at Dean's coat and plaid shirt. The coat was the first to fall to the tile floor, quickly followed by the shirt. He broke away long enough to pull Dean's t-shirt up and over the hunter's head. He tossed the shirt into the tub and took a brief moment to admire Dean's bare chest. His head tilted when he caught sight of the pentagram tattoo. He leaned in close and sniffed at it curiously. He licked at it, tracing the inked lines with his tongue and lips before kissing his way down to Dean's nipple.

Dean braced himself against the wall as Castiel sucked and licked. He gasped when he felt teeth lightly graze his nipple. 'You draw blood, and I'll fucking gag you,' he warned as he lightly ran his fingers over Castiel's uninjured wing.

Castiel licked his lips and looked up. He grinned widely as he dropped to his knees and pulled at Dean's belt with his teeth, drawing a loud moan from Dean.

Castiel moaned as Dean fondled and caressed his wing. He could just barely make out the scent of Dean's precum. He wondered if he could get Dean even more riled up, make him smell and taste even better when he finally came.

'Is that what you want?' he asked, his voice rough with need. 'Have me tied up? Do whatever you want with me…make me do _anything_…' He stared up as Dean as he slowly pulled on the belt. Loop by loop, it came free, and Dean breathed more raggedly. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he watched how Dean's eyes lingered on the belt. 'Or do you want _me_ to tie _you_ up?' he said with a wicked grin.

'W-what?' Dean made to move, but Castiel was much quicker. Before he knew how it happened, he was flipped over, his chest pressed against the wall, and his wrists bound together with his own belt. He groaned helplessly and ground his hips against the wall as Castiel kissed along his spine.

Castiel reached around and began undoing Dean's pants. He laughed as Dean tried desperately to rub against his hands. He bit Dean's ass through the jeans, earning a surprised yelp. 'If you stop moving, I'll make this the best experience of your life,' he promised and laid a gentle kiss on the small of Dean's back.

Dean panted and pressed his forehead against the wall. He swallowed and nodded, letting Castiel take control.

Castiel's wings twitched excitedly as he moved slowly, undoing the button then pulling the zipper down. He ran his finger along the waistband and eased the jeans over Dean's hips. Dean shivered at the loss of friction and constraint. Castiel's nose was pressed to the small of his back, and he felt the quick gasps of breath brush against his skin.

Once Castiel had collected himself, he kissed along the edge of Dean's boxers as he ran his hands up and down Dean's thighs. His hands skirted around the bottom edge of the boxers and lightly grazed the curve of Dean's cheeks. Dean moaned, and Castiel grasped Dean's hips.

Dean rolled against the wall as Castiel turned him around. He stared down at Castiel and bit off a moan as Castiel's mouth closed around his erection. The fabric of his boxers dulled the sensation of Castiel's tongue. 'Fuck, Cas…'

Castiel licked the length of Dean's cock, pulling the loose fabric along with his tongue. 'Want this out of the way?' he asked, giving the fabric another lick. He grinned as Dean nodded jerkily. He straightened his back and leaned forward. Slowly, he kissed Dean's navel and pressed long, loving kisses down to the elastic band of the boxers. He took the band between his teeth and, keeping his eyes trained on Dean's, pulled them down and over Dean's cock.

Dean dropped his head back against the wall as his erection bounced free of the fabric. He moved his foot aside when Castiel tapped his ankle, feeling he pants and boxers slide under his foot. He spread his legs as Castiel kissed his way up his leg, pausing just inches from his crotch. He looked down, eyes clouded in lust and confusion. 'Why'd ya' stop?'

Castiel nuzzled Dean's thigh and licked at it. 'If I mark you…that is… If I bite you, will you be angry with me?' he asked.

Dean blinked as his head cleared. The overwhelming urge to just fuck was gone. He sucked in a breath when he realized what Castiel was asking him. 'Is this…is this a forever kind of thing?' he asked.

'For as long as you want me,' Castiel replied. He folded his wings and looked up at Dean, waiting.

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. He groaned loudly as Castiel spread his wings and a wave of want and need slammed into him. He felt the little pinpricks on his inner thigh and sighed as Castiel's tongue ran over the fresh mark. 'Oh, God!' he cried when Castiel took him in his mouth. He had been expecting it to be slow and teasing, like everything else Castiel had been doing. He was not prepared for Castiel's lips to be wrapped around the base of his cock.

His hips jerked when a slick, wet finger traced a line down his crack and began circling his entrance. 'I-I thought—fuck! I thought _I_ was supposed to fuck _you_,' he managed to choke out.

Castiel pulled back and gave a soft suck to the tip of Dean's penis. 'Whatever makes you cum harder,' he replied as he pulled his hand back and squeezed a liberal amount of lube onto his fingers.

'Where did you get that?!'

'I do remember telling you something about being able to multitask,' he replied with a wicked grin. 'Even when fighting my brother under the sway of a frenzy, I _do_ know my priorities. And Gabriel _always_ has a stash on him.'

Dean shook his head and laughed. 'You're insane. Or me.'

Castiel stared at the lube dripping down his fingers. 'Show me someone who is sane, and I'll show you someone who hasn't been diagnosed.'

'Huh?' Dean had no time to reflect on Castiel's words, for a finger was slowly being pushed into him. He twisted his arms and flexed his fingers, crying out when Castiel began sucking on his balls, slowly moving his finger in and out. He felt like he was going to cum any second. 'C-Cas…gonna…ah!'

'No, you won't,' Castiel sang then ran his tongue along the shaft of Dean's cock while inserting a second finger.

Dean bucked wildly when Castiel's finger brushed against the small spot within him. He gasped in surprised when he didn't cum. He knew what his body felt like just on the verge. And he was right there. His prostate was hit again, and a third finger joined the other two. He shook, his legs barely able to hold him upright. Again and again, Castiel teased him, sucking feverishly on his cock. 'G-God…Cas,' he moaned, arching his back. He growled when a fourth finger entered him. 'Ahh! Please! Fuck… I can't… Nnn…'

'Yes, you can,' Castiel said softly. He removed his fingers and helped Dean to kneel over the edge of the bathtub.

Dean gasped when his bare chest met the cold of the tub. He panted a twitched as Castiel guided his legs apart. 'C-Cas… Please… Are you… How…?'

'I can do more than just turn you on,' Castiel explained as he undid his pants. As he pulled on the zipper, he shivered. With just that sound, Dean's fervor rose. 'You smell so good,' he moaned. He had to concentrate as he pulled his erection free from his pants and poured more lube over himself and Dean's hole. 'Do you like to beg, Dean?'

Dean pushed back when the head of Castiel's dick pressed against him. He whined when Castiel moved away, laughing. 'P-please,' he ground out.

'Please, what?'

'Please fuck me,' Dean snarked.

Castiel snorted and brushed his cock along Dean's crack. 'Not with that attitude. You can do better.' He eased a bit on his pheromones. 'I can make this the best experience of your life,' he whispered as he leaned over Dean, tracing lines across the hunter's back. 'And it doesn't have to be the only time. All you have to do is give in. Don't fight it, Dean.'

Dean bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut as he swallowed his pride. He felt like he was going to burst any second. But he wouldn't. Not until Castiel let him. He let out a shaky breath and spread his legs wider. 'Please, Castiel? I want you… I need you inside me,' he quietly moaned. 'I want more.'

He lifted his head and arched his back as Castiel slowly penetrated him. 'F-fuck!' he shouted as his desire grew stronger. 'More! More, more, _more_! Please!'

He was rewarded and felt dizzy as Castiel pushed all the way in. He rocked his hips as he begged with half thoughts, no longer caring what he looked like or who heard. 'Move, dammit,' he growled when he noticed that Castiel hadn't moved.

'Hm?' Castiel lazily drew back, ghosting his fingers down Dean's sides, pulling soft, irritated moans from Dean. 'Is this what you want?'

'Yes…no… _Faster_!' Dean tried to set a rhythm, but Castiel matched his movements, not letting Dean gain anymore friction.

Castiel reached around and took Dean's throbbing erection in his hand. 'Do you want me to fuck you, or do you want to cum?'

'W-what?' Dean shook his head, trying to clear it. 'Both?'

'You get to choose one,' Castiel said. He stroked Dean's cock and quickly buried himself in Dean's ass. 'It's all the same to me, really.'

Dean blinked rapidly, staring at the soap shelf on the other side of the tub. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly, but…that would mean all the sensations would end. If he came, would Castiel still fuck him? Would he get to feel Castiel's cum drip down his thighs to the floor? Wasn't Castiel all about the orgasms? Did he even care if he got off?

'F-fuck… Fuck me,' he choked out in soft whimper. 'Wanna feel…feel you cum inside me. P-please… Please, Cas?'

Castiel stared at Dean's back and tilted his head. His wings dropped slightly. 'You…don't want to cum?'

'Feels so good,' Dean moaned. 'Make it last… God, fuck… Don't wanna stop… Want _you_ to cm inside me…'

Castiel pumped his hips and hissed softly as Dean's scent wrapped around him, egging him on. His usual partners were greedy. Quick, little meals of lust and desire. No one had ever wanted _him_ to get off. He grabbed Dean's wrists with his free hand and moved faster.

'Mm… Yes…' Dean moved in time with Castiel's thrusts. 'Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!' he repeated. He let out a strangled shout as Castiel stroked his cock and hit his prostate. 'Ahh! Ha-harder!'

Castiel slammed into Dean's ass over and over, his balls smacking against Dean's skin. He could feel himself getting close. He clamped his hand tightly on Dean's wrists, digging in his nails. 'Dean…I…'

He lost control and shouted, flexing his wings out as he thrust hard and deep into Dean. He spasmed as Dean came, screaming his name and spilling onto his hand. He moaned and jerked as Dean's orgasm washed over him, joining his own in something stronger than anything he had ever felt. 'Oh…oh, God,' he groaned as he leaned forward, still twitching and gasping. 'F-fuck…'

Dean panted, his head quickly clearing from his siren-induced high. 'Wow… That was…wow.'

Castiel nodded, pressing his forehead against Dean's back. He let go of Dean's cock and pulled out of Dean, whimpering at the loss of warmth. He sat on the floor and brought his hand close to his face.

Dean moaned as Castiel pulled out. He looked over his shoulder and saw Castiel staring at his hand. He slumped off the side of the tub and hissed as he sank to the floor, his back against the cold tub. Ignoring the cold, he watched in fascination as Castiel moved his fingers, spreading Dean's cum between them.

Castiel breathed in deeply and moaned, closing his eyes. His wings were still twitching, and his body still spasmed. He brought his fingers closer to his mouth and tentatively tasted them. He hummed as he licked and sucked them clean. He opened his eyes to find Dean staring at him, mouth partly open. He closed the distance between them and captured Dean's mouth in a deep kiss.

Dean carefully pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth, tasting himself. He was surprised to find Castiel's teeth blunted. The back of his head was cradled, and he arched up into Castiel. He tugged on his wrists and whined into the kiss. 'Think you forgot something,' he teased when Castiel stopped kissing him.

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. 'Did you want me to lick your cock clean?' he asked with a smile. 'I can do that.' He bent down, but Dean squirmed out of the way. 'Dean?'

'No, I mean…sure, but uh…my wrists? The belt?' he reminded.

'After,' Castiel promised before descending on Dean's cock.

Dean threw his head back and sighed. Castiel was gentle and methodical about licking him clean. Nothing like before. He looked down as Castiel ran his tongue over the slit and gave the head a final kiss.

Castiel worked his way up from Dean's crotch, nuzzling his nose along Dean's stomach and chest, up his neck and finally resting against Dean's cheek. 'You have no idea how amazing you taste…and smell…'

'Like me with pie, I'm sure,' Dean laughed.

'Mm… My own cherry pie.'

Dean turned his head and pressed a soft kiss onto Castiel's lips. 'Hands?'

Castiel sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Dean leaned forward, and he unbuckled the belt then unwrapped it from Dean's wrists. He grimaced at the bright red crescents he had dug into Dean's right wrist. He hoped Dean wouldn't be too angry with him.

Dean rubbed his wrists and winced when went over the small marks. He looked from his wrist to Castiel's chastised frown. 'It's alright. I'll heal,' he said. He felt a warmth settle in his stomach as Castiel smiled brightly at him, exposing his pointed teeth. The sight reminded him of the bite on his thigh. He looked down, expecting a gaping wound, but only saw a small, curved line of little, red dots.

'I-is this still okay?' Castiel asked. 'It's…going to leave a scar. I can't change that.'

Dean ran his fingers over the spotted line. 'It's fine,' he assured and met Castiel's eyes. He cupped Castiel's cheek and smiled as the siren's wings folded and unfolded. 'Sorry about earlier.'

Frowning, Castiel shook his head. 'For what?'

'For…overreacting?'

'I think you were within your right,' Castiel softly replied. 'You're a hunter of the supernatural. How often do you meet…creatures that aren't interested in killing?'

'Not very often,' Dean admitted. 'I was under a siren's call once. Sam and I almost killed each other. So…not so trusting when it comes to sirens.'

Castiel gave a short laugh as he tucked himself back into his pants. 'I was used as bait for the siren here,' he said. 'Her…call confused me. It made her smell wonderful, but I could still make out her own scent. She didn't appreciate it when I was more interested in feeling her up than killing my brother.'

Dean stared at Castiel before breaking out in a fit of laughter. 'You were feeling up—oh, God! That's…ugh!' Dean said as he tried to breathe.

Castiel rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. 'I'm certain she was confused as well. Especially when I used my pheromones on her…'

'What happened?' Dean asked as he reached into the tub and pulled out his shirt.

'She started with asking me to kill Gabriel, then...I may have started kissing him instead,' Castiel said quietly, blushing brightly.

Dean doubled over in laughter.

'It's not funny,' Castiel grumbled.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, still laughing hysterically. 'Yes, it is! Shit…' He wiped tears from his eyes as he looked around. 'Where're my pants?'

Castiel grabbed the small pile of clothing from behind himself and handed them to Dean. He brought up his knees and hugged his legs as he watched Dean get dressed. 'So…I can come with you when you leave?'

Dean paused in buttoning his jeans and stared down at Castiel. 'Uh, yeah. I thought that was the plan.'

Castiel beamed and rested his head on his knees. 'Thank you. Do you think…Sam would mind taking Gabriel along as well?' he asked.

'That's up to…' Dean trailed off and turned bright red, despite the giddiness he felt. 'Oh…fuck.'

'What's wrong?'

Dean gestured wildly at the door. 'He heard! He heard everything!'

'So?' Castiel tilted his head and squinted up at Dean. 'I don't understand the problem. I've…heard my own brother enjoy himself. I've even watched.'

Dean dropped his arms and stared at Castiel. 'That's weird.'

'It's natural.'

'Says that guy that kissed his brother.'

Castiel rolled his eyes with a huff. 'We are half-brothers and have occasionally enjoyed sharing the same partner.'

'At the same time?'

'Yes,' Castiel growled. 'It's never posed a problem before.'

'Well, you're not sharing me with your brother, and if he and Sam hit it off, you're not sharing Sam with him. Hell, _I'm_ not sharing you with anyone else!' Dean declared as he finished dressing. He stepped past Castiel and opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the room was vacant.

Castiel stood and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He held out his wing and examined Dean's handiwork. Dean had wrapped his wing quite well. With Dean's orgasm running through him, his wing was already halfway healed. He blinked when he heard Dean calling his name. When he entered the room, he found Dean collecting the weapons from the bed and stowing them into a large duffel bag.

'I forgot to ask,' Dean said without looking up, 'are you any good at fighting or hunting? Or was that siren just a one-off kind of deal?'

'I suppose…you could consider us hunters,' Castiel replied. 'Though we are more likely to help those that would be more willing to uh…show their gratitude.'

Dean looked up from what he was doing. 'Wait…you're like…prostitute hunters?'

Castiel's wing flared out as anger rushed through him. 'No!' he shouted and stamped his foot. 'We…we…' His breath came quickly and he crossed his arms, looking away from Dean. 'Yes.'

He reluctantly met Dean's eyes when Dean gently took hold of his chin. 'It was fun,' he said defensively. 'We killed the monster, then celebrated. Adrenaline adds a certain flavor.'

Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on Castiel's lips. 'Adrenaline junkies, huh? Well, I hope mine'll be good enough.'

'It should be more than sufficient,' Castiel breathed.

Dean laughed as he pulled away, trailing his hand down Castiel's neck. 'Good.' He shook his head as he stared at Castiel then turned away, running a hand through his hair. 'Fuck… This morning, I was all set to have to kill you.'

Castiel's wings sagged as he watched Dean walk away. 'I was…all set to leave with you when I first met you,' he said quietly.

Dean turned and looked at Castiel, his eyes wide in surprise.

Castiel offered a small smile. 'I'm a simple creature, Dean. I know what I want, and I go after it. It's…what sirens do.'

'You're not a siren,' Dean insisted. Before Castiel could argue, he held up a hand. 'You're a sex shark. I discovered you. I get to name you.'

Castiel grimaced at the name. 'Technically…Sam would have been the one to make the discovery. Or thousands of humans before you.'

'Yeah, well, Sam didn't remember, so he lost his naming privileges. Are you sayin' you don't like my new name for you? You liked it earlier,' Dean said teasingly. 'You got pointy teeth, you hone in on horny like a shark with blood, and you go into a feeding frenzy. Makes perfect sense.'

Castiel flexed his wings as he crossed his arms. 'And these? What shark has wings?'

'An angel shark.'

'There's no such—'

Dean cut off Castiel's argument with a kiss. 'There is now,' he said. 'You. My pretty, little, sexy, angel shark.' He paused and furrowed his brows in concern. 'I feel…kinda high. I'm not under any…call…thing right now, am I?'

Castiel shook his head, bewildered. 'No. I can't do that right after feeding… Persuade your memories, yes, but that would take a lot of concentration. You're just flooded with endorphins and oxytocin. And you have next to no prolactin in your system right now.'

Dean nodded, satisfied, before dipping back in to kiss Castiel. 'Whatever that means. And how often do you need to…feed?' he asked as he kissed his way down Castiel's neck.

Castiel gasped when Dean bit him hard on the collar. 'At the very least…once a week. B-but… More often would be preferable.'

'I think I can arrange that,' Dean said as he pushed Castiel onto the bed.

Castiel blushed deeply. His hunger had been sated. He had never been with anyone outside of feeding. 'I-I don't…'

Dean frowned down at Castiel. He was straddling Castiel's hips and had his hand placed on either side of the siren's head. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't need this. Not right now,' Castiel replied.

'You don't…' Dean sat up, letting Castiel prop himself on his elbows. 'You've never fucked around for fun?'

Castiel shook his head, and Dean laughed. He flexed his wings and looked down.

'Oh, don't be like that,' Dean cooed as he cupped Castiel's cheek. 'I'm not making fun of you… But…I think we should change that…'

Castiel looked up at Dean and blushed at the hungry look in Dean's eyes. Suddenly, everything his mother had said about the way his father smelled made sense. About how he was more than just a meal. More than just a scent.

His heart beat fast as he angled his head and closed his eyes. He moaned softly as Dean's lips brushed against his own. He didn't want to say he was in love, but…

Dean flipped them and grinned up at Castiel, watching the siren's wings flap in an effort to keep balance. A feather floated down and landed on his nose. He laughed and hugged Castiel close. 'This has got to be the _weirdest_ thing that's happened to me. But…maybe the best,' he said quietly.

Yeah. Castiel was probably in love.


	6. Chapter 6

.-.-.-.-.  
Yummy Yummy  
.-.-.-.-.

Sam winced and glanced at the closed bathroom door. 'Uh, Bobby? I'll call you back,' he said. 'Everything's fine, but…I think Dean's trying to make Castiel live up to the sex part of "sex shark"…'

Another moan drifted from the bathroom, and he hung up and with a sigh. He looked to the unconscious siren sleeping on his bed. He walked over to Gabriel and gently nudged his shoulder. 'Hey.'

Gabriel grumbled and hugged the pillow more tightly.

Sam pulled at Gabriel's shoulder and, with some difficulty, got him sitting upright. 'Gabriel… Wake up.'

Gabriel forced his eyes opened and stared at Sam. 'I wanna sleep,' he whined.

'You can sleep later,' Sam promised. 'But, right now, we should go somewhere else.'

Gabriel sagged to the side, and Sam kept him from falling over. 'Just fine right here,' he slurred. 'Took so much to get here… C'n I just stay? You ca' join me.'

Sam shook his head and attempted to get Gabriel standing. 'Here, we'll just go outside. Not that far. _I'll_ be there.'

Gabriel nodded, but didn't move. 'I'd like that,' he replied. 'C'n I stay?'

'No, we have to go.'

'But I wanna stay. Wanna go with you,' Gabriel said, slowly blinking at Sam. 'Don't wanna leave you.'

Sam let out a soft laugh and pulled the pillow away from Gabriel. 'I mean, we should leave the room,' he explained as he gathered Gabriel into his arms. 'We can talk about you staying later.'

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pressed his cheek against Sam's chest. He frowned as a loud moan erupted from the bathroom. 'Is that Cas?'

'That's Dean,' Sam said flatly. 'And I wish I didn't know the difference.'

'Yeah…Cas is much louder…less restrained,' Gabriel murmured. 'Good at begging.'

Sam carried Gabriel to the door and struggled to turn the knob.

'So, _he_ gets to stay?' Gabriel clenched his eyes shut as he was hit by bright sunlight.

'I…don't know,' Sam admitted. 'Maybe.'

Gabriel tightened his arms around Sam's neck. 'I…I wanna stay, too,' he said in a whisper. He shook as Sam carried him toward a black car. 'I don't want anyone else. I tried last night. I couldn't… I tried. Fuck, I tried so hard. Went after Nelly, even. But I just couldn't get her to... She wanted to date first.'

He laughed and shook his head. 'Came home drunk, and drank some more… Shoulda known somethin' was up when Cas kept giving me more to drink…'

Sam leaned Gabriel against the car and opened the door to the backseat. He helped Gabriel in then walked to the other side of the car and got in.

'Don't you have to be in the driver's seat to take me away?' Gabriel asked.

'I'm not taking you away,' Sam replied.

Gabriel gave Sam a doubtful stare. 'Then what are you doing?'

'Giving Dean and your brother some privacy.'

Gabriel scrunched his face in confusion. 'Why?'

'Because they're probably having sex?'

'Oh. We should go back and watch,' Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. 'No, Gabriel, we are not going to watch.' He looked down as Gabriel crawled onto his lap and curled against him. 'Gabe?'

Gabriel adjusted his wings under his coat and snuggled close. 'Fine, but Cas puts on a good show.'

Sam rolled his eyes and rested a hand on Gabriel's back. He felt Gabriel's wings shift under the coat and lightly rubbed his hand across Gabriel's back.

'Tha's nice…' Gabriel mumbled before drifting back to sleep, snoring softly into Sam's shirt.

Sam stared out the car window, wondering what he was going to do.

It was about an hour later when his phone finally rang. 'You done?' he asked with a sigh. He looked down at his lap where Gabriel had eventually shifted to.

'I dunno,' Dean said. 'Are we done? Or do we want another round?'

Castiel's voice drifted from the background, giggling. 'That sounds…won…wonder…like cupcakes.'

'Yeah… We're good,' Dean replied, laughing softly. 'Hey, did you know that if you fuck around with them just after they uh…feed, they get _really_ high?'

Sam shook his head as he placed his free hand on Gabriel's head and gently stroked the siren's hair. 'No, I didn't.'

'Well, you should try it.'

'Dean—'

'You sayin' you're _not_ into your little mermaid?'

'I didn't… Are you sure _you're_ not high?' Sam asked.

'I feel fuckin' great.'

'Right… I'm in the car with Gabriel. He's still asleep,' Sam said as Gabriel.

'You didn't fuck up my car, did you?'

'What? No! He's _sleeping_!' Sam rested his head against the back of the driver's seat. 'Just… Look. I'll be right in,' he said then hung up. He stared down at Gabriel and sighed. He gave the siren a nudge.

Gabriel blinked up at Sam. He still felt like he could sleep for a few days. He could smell Sam, but the scent was muted. 'C'n I help you?'

'I'm heading back in,' Sam said and leaned back as Gabriel slowly sat up. 'Did you wanna stay in the car or come in?'

'I don't understand the question,' Gabriel replied, scratching his head.

'I'm guessing you're still sleeping off those pills, so…where do you wanna asleep?'

Gabriel looked around the backseat, confused. 'Uh…I get a choice?' Sam nodded, and he chewed on his lip. 'Then…I'll go with you?'

He was surprised when Sam got out of the car, came around to his side, and helped him out. He clung onto Sam and stumbled as they made their way back to the motel. He decided to push his luck. 'So…does this mean I get to stay?'

'Maybe,' Sam replied. 'But if you _do_ stick with us, it's not gonna be easy.'

Gabriel snorted. 'Like I haven't killed a ghost. We know how to kill shit,' he said. 'We can be like your…informants or somethin'.'

Sam helped Gabriel over the curb and onto the sidewalk, laughing when Gabriel tripped over his own feet and fell against him. 'How the hell did you manage to make it here in the first place?' Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged. 'Stabbed myself to get some adrenaline goin'… Did the trick for a little bit,' he replied.

'You _what_?! Shit! Are you okay?!' Sam looked over Gabriel, but saw no signs of blood. 'Where did you…'

Gabriel lifted his shirt, showing off his bandaged abs. 'I'm okay. Stomach's easy to heal,' he explained then leaned against Sam. He rubbed his eyes as Sam opened the door to the motel room. 'Wounds are easy…it's these fuckin' drugs that're givin' me a problem.'

Sam helped Gabriel into the room and stared. Dean was sprawled out on the bed, barely covered by the bed sheet, and Castiel was spooned against him, writhing and singing. Sam grimaced at the bite mark on Castiel's left butt cheek. He sighed an busied himself with packing.

'The lovin' that you're givin'…' Castiel trailed off as new scents entered the room. He looked over his shoulder to find Sam and Gabriel. He grinned widely and gave them a small wave.

Gabriel waved back, half-heartedly. 'I'm drugging you when I'm better.'

'You can try,' Castiel replied. 'But I think Dean might object.' He snuggled closer to Dean and hummed when Dean pulled him tight.

'I object to you not singin',' Dean said before kissing Castiel. 'Fuckin' stupid ass song sounds great comin' from you.'

Castiel giggled and crawled on top of Dean, singing softly. 'Yummy, yummy, yummy, I got love in my tummy…'

.-.-.-.-.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
